


寂静之声 The Sound of Silence

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 在这个故事中，Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes并不是在孩提时代就相识，可他二人的道路却最终还是发生了交集。但Bucky失去了言语的能力，在缺乏交流的情况下，Steve究竟需要花多长时间才会意识到Bucky并非十恶不赦的坏人，而是一位受害者呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224024) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 



> 嗒哒！本宝又出现了！！这一次又带来一个治愈系的文，作为给各位的圣诞和新年开胃菜。  
> 感谢本文作者fancyh授权我翻译她的文章，喜欢原文的各位可以去啃一啃生肉。  
> 另外，我同时在翻译另一篇文章，我会尽量加快速度，把译文PO上来的。  
> 谢谢各位，请不吝KUDO和留言。爱你们！！！

Steve把最后一块制导芯片插进卡槽里后终于大大松了一口气，身子也跟着软倒在控制台前。这时他放置在耳中的通讯器开始沙沙作响，Hill的声音传了过来。

“好了，Steve，快离开那里。”

Steve将手腕抬到嘴边，他知道他们不能再浪费时间了。“立即开火。我会想办法出去的。”

线路那一段沉寂了片刻。“Steve，你确定能行吗？”

“我确定。快点。立即开火。”

四下沉默了片刻，随即，天空航母改变航向时的喳喳作响和机炮锁定位置的轰鸣声便充斥在耳际。Steve左右腾挪地下到了玻璃甲板上，冬日战士此刻正虚软的倒卧在那里一动不动，一连串爆炸声响彻四周，天空航母也随之颠簸起来，弄得他站立不稳。他来到昏迷的对手身旁蹲下，小心谨慎的伸出两根手指探摸冬日战士的脖颈。

微弱而迟缓的搏动自指间传来。他没死。在刚才的搏斗中，Steve为了争夺那块芯片而将他勒得昏了过去，那时他并没有在意对方的死活，可既然他还活着，那Steve就不能把他丢在这里不管。他是个危险人物，如果放任自流，那他势必会在夺取飞天航母的计划破产后着手重建九头蛇。不行，必须得把他拘押起来才行。可拘押在哪儿呢？神盾局已经被敌方渗透，并且已经随着九头蛇一道灰飞烟灭了。而Steve现在也不知该相信谁。如果他真是个超级士兵的话，那他就必须要找一个不但能够囚禁超级士兵，而且九头蛇也找不到的地方才行。

想到这里他有了主意。 _Tony_ 。他的大厦是他能想到的最安全的所在，而且Stark还在那儿修建了能够抗绿巨人打击的房间。就算冬日战士是和Steve一样的超级士兵，他也没办法从那种地方逃脱的。

飞天航母被轰炸得隆隆作响，大块大块的金属碎片不停的掉落下来，Steve见状不得不四处躲闪。他得先离开这里才行。他蹲下身去，粗暴的把士兵瘫软的身躯抱起来扛在肩上后站起身。士兵颇有些分量，尤其他那条机械臂更是沉重，不过这对于Steve强化过的身体而言并不算什么。玻璃瞭望台已被掉落的舰体砸出了一个大洞，他来到洞的边缘向下望去。下面就是波多马克河的滚滚水流，此刻水面上已飘满了碎片和残骸，不过落在水里总比坠落到地面上要强。

Steve转而将士兵用公主抱的方式抱在怀里，让他紧贴着自己的胸膛。把一个极端危险的刺客如此亲密的搂在怀中，这感觉实在有些怪异，可他却更担心在入水后会把人搞丢。士兵温暖的身躯紧贴在身前，昏迷的他，面容却显得异常的平静，长发扑散在Steve的肩头。他看起来是那么的年轻，那么的脆弱，以至于Steve不得不反复提醒自己，此刻躺在他怀中的人是一个极端嗜血的刺客，他不仅重创了Fury，还多次试图杀他。纯良这个词可跟他一点都扯不上关系。Steve撇开自己的胡思乱想，把注意力放在逃出生天上。他来到破洞的边沿上站定，深深吸了口气，然后一跃而下。

他重重的砸进水中，但入水后便立刻开始踩水往上游。他重新调整了一下抓着士兵的手，一边踩水一边从身后搂住对方的身体，避免他的头沉入水下。游至岸边，他避开不断掉落的碎片残骸，将士兵拖上了河岸。稍事休息后，他便再次将士兵扛在肩上，拖着湿喇喇的脚步启程了。

他一路上都选择僻静的路线，以避开其他人，乃至是神盾局的视线。他抓住了冬日战士这件事最好还是不让任何人知晓为好。这样更安全。他默默在心中对Sam致歉，并暗自保证只要有机会打电话，他一定会第一时间通知他和Hill。只是现在这个当口，他实在没时间停下来通知别人自己还活着。因为士兵随时都有可能清醒过来。

他绕到了大路上，很轻易的便找到了一辆车，而车主此刻却只顾着给不远处的战场拍视频。路人们全都挤在河岸边，举着手机大呼小叫的各种拍，谁都没注意到Steve绕到了他们身后，溜上了其中一辆车，车钥匙居然就那么插在点火器上。他将士兵放倒在后座上，回手解下了星盾的系带当做临时绑绳，将士兵那双质地不同的手捆了起来。接着他便搜了士兵身，从好几个隐匿处搜出了六把刀和两把枪。把这些武器扔进后车厢，Steve坐上驾驶座，神不知鬼不觉的将车开离了现场。

 

***

  
车子开了一个小时左右，士兵便苏醒了过来，Steve才刚察觉到对方呼吸的变化，他就突地坐起身来，抬起双脚一下踹开了车门，逼得他赶忙靠边停车。Steve飞快的跳下车冲到离士兵的头颈最近的那一侧，对方一如既往的无声挣扎着，与之纠缠了半晌他才总算将胳膊绕在了士兵的脖颈上。他用力的勒扼直到士兵的身子再度瘫软下去才松开手臂，见状他稍稍松了空气，将昏迷的士兵再度放倒在后座上，回手把那扇已经被踹得锁不上的车门勉强关好，他这才又坐回驾驶座，发动车子继续前行。

这之后他停下加了一次油，又在路上两次将醒转过来的士兵重新打昏，这才坚持着一路开回复仇者大厦。他将车开到大厦的地下停车场前，静候监控摄像头识别他的身份。过了片刻，面前的伪装墙左右分开露出了入口，Steve鱼贯而入，而入口则随之关闭。他把车子停在电梯旁，将车后座上的士兵抱出来扛在肩上，径直上了电梯。

“晚上好，Rogers队长。”JAVIS四平八稳的声音说道。“能否请问您此次到访的目的是什么呢？”

“你好，JAVIS。”Steve回答道，“我需要一间安全的房间羁押一个体能强大的囚犯。”

“请前往52层。先生之前就在那里建了一间专用的囚室和一间审讯室。是否需要我通知他您来了？”

“好的。我还需要打几个电话。”

“没问题，Rogers队长。我这就通知先生您到了。”

“谢谢，JAVIS。”

电梯一路向上，在52层停了下来。Steve找到了JAVIS说的那间囚室，审讯室就建在隔壁，里面安装了一张带有镣铐的加固座椅，墙上还配备了双面镜。他将士兵放在椅上，用磁力镣铐将他的手腕、脚踝铐在那张铆在地上的椅子上。士兵的头颅无力的低垂着，下巴耷拉到了胸口，凌乱的长发挡在他脸前。他浑身都散发着汗味和污浊河水的异味，当然，Steve知道自己身上的味道也好不到哪儿去。他到现在都还穿着作战服，衣服上的那些绑带泡了河水后变得十分紧韧，磨得他皮肤生疼。他现在只想赶快洗个澡再换身干净衣服，可在这之前，他必须先把要紧的事情料理完了才行。

电梯发出‘叮’的一响，Steve回头看到Tony走了进来。

“队长！你大驾光临差点儿就让我欢欣鼓舞了。差点儿。华盛顿那边儿出什么事了？你把政府推翻了还是啥的？怎么也不叫着点儿我呀？”

Steve没辙的叹了口气，见到Tony他也差点儿欢欣鼓舞。差点儿。“神盾局被九头蛇渗透了，”他疲倦的解释道。“他们打算利用洞察计划统治世界。我没来得及通知你，再说了，你不说你退休了吗？”

Tony听了无所谓的挥了挥手。“真的假的啊？九头蛇？不过无所谓啦。我是说，没错，我确实把所有的战衣都炸了，而且还做了开胸手术，不过你没叫我这件事我还是很介意的。拜托耶，那几架飞天航母还是我帮忙设计的呢。算了算了，话说，你跑到这儿干嘛来了？JAVIS说你带来一个囚犯是吗？”

Steve点点头。“听说过冬日战士吗？”

 

***

  
Steve从浴室出来，洗个澡果然让人神清气爽了许多。他擦干身体，换上了早已为他准备好的衣服。Tony劝他搬来大厦住的时候可没说他给Steve预留了一整层楼。想到这些他不禁有些过意不去。Tony确实很关心他，只是表达的方式略有不同罢了。

在把华盛顿发生的一切原原本本的告诉了Tony之后，Steve给Sam和Hill打了电话，并把激战之后的事情告诉了他们。Tony趁这个功夫找到了他偷的那辆车的失主并给了他们一些补偿，又派了昆式战机去接Sam和Hill。想必他俩应该就快到了。士兵不久之前醒了过来，可除了一开始生理指征有过短暂的飙升，随后他便呆坐在那里没了反应。Steve从始至终都不曾听到他发出任何声音。这实在是诡异得很，之前两人交手时，他听到士兵发出的唯一声响就是从面具下传来的急促喘息声。即便是挨了Steve挥出的重拳，士兵也不曾发出一声痛哼，就好像他根本感觉不到拳脚落在他身上一般。他的眼眸则死气沉沉，脸上更看不到一丝表情。如今卸下了面具，那副模样更加令人感到不安。在Steve看来，蓝色的眼眸配上柔美的面部线条和栗色的长发，士兵的容貌其实甚是俊美，然而木然的神情却令他显得毫无生气。他看起来就像是一个不具备丝毫人性的机器人，就如同是他的灵魂已被从肉体上剥离了出去一般，空留下一具只会杀戮的躯壳。他是一个凶残而又高效的战士，实力与Steve可谓不分伯仲，也许还更胜一筹。可区别在于，Steve在对战时通常都只是在伤及对方时便即收手，而且他能够感受到疼痛。而士兵则是招招取人性命，却似乎毫不在意自己会怎样。他将自己的身躯当作一件武器来对待，根本不在乎是否会受伤，这一点也让他变得极其危险。Steve心中暗想，假以时日，自己或许会对士兵产生敬畏之情也说不定。

简单吃了点东西后，Steve再次来到52层。Tony正在监控着士兵，他不停地对着自己的掌上电脑点点划划，不时还会一脸疑问的抬头看向对方。Steve来到他身边，却看到掌上电脑显示着许多注释和一条机械臂的结构图，他于是抬头看向屋内的士兵。士兵看来纹丝不动，就那么一声不吭的坐在椅上，呆滞的眼神凝视着前方。他的视线就落在了Steve的左边一点点，虽然Steve知道他们之间相隔一道双面镜，可他却始终觉得士兵能够一眼便将他看穿。这种感觉实在让人脊背发凉。他甚至不曾眨过眼，就那么用那双毫无生气的眼睛一瞬不瞬的注视着前方。搞得Steve都开始有些担心是不是在来的路上好几次将他勒昏而损伤到了他的大脑了。

电梯铃声响起，Sam和Hill一脸疲惫的走了进来。Sam的脸上有几处瘀伤，但除此之外他们两个都没什么大碍，而且也已洗理更衣了。

“Romanoff留在那边清理善后了，”Hill一见面便说道。“估计过不了多久我也要回去帮忙，不过我还是想先处理他的事。”她说着向审讯室里那个一动不动的身影点头示意。

Steve点了点头。“没问题。谢谢你们赶过来。”他转头望向Sam，“你本来不用大老远跑一趟的。”

Sam听了耸耸肩，“这事听着挺有意思。再说华盛顿那边已经乱成一锅粥了，到这边躲几天清净也挺好的。”

Tony这时走上前来，把手伸了过去。“Tony Stark。”

Sam握住了他的手。“Sam Wilson。幸会。”

“我听说你之前是‘猎鹰’项目的成员。”

Sam点点头，继而撇了下嘴。“对，不过最后一套作战服被毁了。他干的。”他说着朝士兵抬了抬下巴。

Tony微微一笑。“没关系啦，我要做的话肯定比那些强得多。”

“这些回头再说吧，小子们，”Hill有些不耐的打断了他们。“咱们先把正事办了。他已经接受过检查了吧？”

Steve点点头。“他身上没武器了，当然，除了那条胳膊。”

“那就给他采指纹，看看能否查到他的身份。Stark，你有指纹扫描器吗？”

Tony嗤笑一声，“这还用问？那边的柜子，左边最上面的那个抽屉里。”

Hill去到柜子前找出了电子指纹扫描仪后便开门进了审讯室，Steve紧随其后。士兵的双眼立即落在了他们身上，可身子却依旧分毫未动，神情也没有任何变化。Hill将扫描仪放在了他面前的桌子上。

“好吧，现在的情况是这样的。九头蛇垮台了，天空航母也已经坠毁了，而你现在是我们的阶下囚。没人知道你被关在这里，而且也不会有任何司法机构出面干预。你是个恐怖分子，一个杀手。所以你根本不具有任何法律权利。如果你肯合作，我们或许会考虑对你从宽处置。”

Steve将内心的不自在强压了下去。他知道Hill的话里有一部分是唬人的，至少他觉得是如此。不管士兵都做过些什么，他都还是拥有法律权益的，他也应当获得公正的待遇。再说，他们是肯定不会对他刑讯逼供的。

“你听懂了吗？”Hill问道。

士兵空洞无神的目光在Steve和Hill身上来回流连了片刻，然后轻轻的点了下头。Hill于是将指纹扫描仪推到了他的右手边。

“好的，把你的手指放上去。”

手铐限制了他的行动，但他还是伸开手指放在了扫描仪上。扫描仪的指示灯亮起，片刻后发出了一声提示音，Hill随即将仪器拿了回去。

“我们会先比对你的指纹，就算查不到我们也还可以用面部识别。总之不管用什么方法，我们都能查出你的身份的。不过你倒是可以直接交待，省了我们的麻烦。你叫什么名字？”

士兵再次转过头去注视着前方。Steve不由得心头懊恼。看来士兵是不打算乖乖就范了。不过他早该料到会是这种情况。从他以往的记录来看，他无疑是对九头蛇忠心不二的，可之前Steve曾查看过他是否戴着藏有氰化物毒丸的假牙，却一无所获。由此可见士兵并没有求死的意图，可这又和他在战斗中不要命的表现大相径庭。事情有些不对劲，但Steve却想不出到底是哪里不对劲。

Hill双手扶桌气势汹汹的探身过去。“闭口不言对你没有任何好处。我刚才都说了，我们怎么都会查出来的，所以你还是老实招了吧。”

然而士兵却连眼睛都不眨一下。Steve不禁暗自叹息一声。

见状，Hill轻轻拍了下桌面。“好，你要是想这么玩儿的话我们奉陪。咱们回头见。”说完她便转身离开了，Steve瞥了一眼士兵后也施施然的跟了出去。Tony和Sam站在屋外，刚刚的一切他们透过窗户都看到了。

“查到什么了吗？”Hill问。

Tony摇了摇头，低头看向手里的平板电脑。“没有，还没发现吻合的。鉴于他的现在的情况，我估计咱们是查不出什么的。他不会那么不小心。”

“面部识别呢？”

“也查了，还没结果。”

大家都沉默了下去，耐下性子等着Tony的电脑查询到可能的结果。Sam和Hill趁着这个功夫去各自的房间安顿、洗理，Steve则留下来继续看守士兵，然而两个小时过去了，他却始终一动不动。就好像他不是人类一样。他们叫了泰餐外卖，而士兵却依然纹丝不动的坐着。按道理他肯定应该已经饿了，或者至少会觉得口渴，可他却没有表现出丝毫的不适。他的生理指征也很平稳。Steve想着要不要给他送些食水，但Hill却不让。他越是觉得不适，就越有可能开口。

“我们是不会折磨他的，”她说，“但是我们能让他非常不舒服。”

Steve同意了这种做法。他对士兵没有丝毫的怜悯。他是自愿效忠九头蛇的，又为他们残害了那么多人，这家伙可不是什么善男信女。虽然Steve并不赞成使用刑罚，但他也并不怎么在意士兵是否舒适。

三个小时后Tony的电脑发出了提示音，他看后不禁皱紧了眉头。

“怎么样了？”Steve问。

Tony摇了摇头。“查无此人。指纹和面部识别都没找到。这怎么可能呢？我查了所有的监控记录，所有的图片数据库，所有的电子版高中年鉴，能查的都查了。”

听到这儿，Steve不由得想起了Natasha的话： _在过去的五十年间有二十多起刺杀事件与他有关_ 。他一开始以为冬日战士可能只是个头衔，被一代代特工人员传递至今，但有没有可能冬日战士从始至终就是同一个人呢？Steve本人就在冰层中存活了将近七十年的时间，如果士兵也经过强化改造，那么他也有可能挺过类似的情况。

“查查五十年前的记录，”Steve缓缓开口道，“冬日战士在过去五十年间一直很活跃，也许他的实际年龄要大很多。”

“可问题是咱们没法回溯五十年前的记录，”Tony答道，“那个时候根本没有监控探头或者警方数据库。咱们也不可能把所有的高中年鉴和照片记录挨个查一遍。”

Steve懊恼的叹了口气。查不出身份信息，他们就没办法继续审问。而即便是世界最顶尖的情报机构却都找不到关于士兵的只言片语。仿佛他根本不存在一般，然而此刻他却又实实在在的坐在他们的面前。他肯定有 _身份_ 的。他也肯定有过往的。

Steve无奈的捏了捏鼻梁。“我去跟他谈谈。”

Hill听罢耸了耸肩。“聊胜于无。”她说着递过一个通讯耳塞。“我们会监控他的生理指征，有什么反应我们就通知你。”

Steve接过耳塞放进耳中。“祝我好运吧。”

“祝你好运。”大家异口同声道，Steve深吸了一口气，继而推门进屋。士兵那令人不安的眼神再次望了过来，一路盯着他来到桌子对面坐定。

“我叫Steve，”Steve开口道，“不过鉴于你那么执着的要杀我，你应该已经知道我的名字了。”他说着挤出一抹笑容。而士兵依旧一脸木然的看着他。“你一定渴了吧，”Steve继续说道，“要不要喝点水？”

士兵没有回应，于是Steve继续说了下去。

“如果你肯先回答问题的话，我可以给你拿些水来。保持沉默对你一点好处也没有。九头蛇倒台了，你明白吗？他们完蛋了，而你这辈子也甭想再见天日了。你也再回不到九头蛇了。所以还是乖乖的把你知道的一切都说出来为好。”

士兵依旧一言不发，Hill的声音传到了Steve的耳塞里：“他的生理指征稍微有些升高。”

Steve将这个消息记在心里，思考着该从哪里找突破口。“你为九头蛇效力多长时间了？我估计得有很久了吧，只可惜现在你所有的努力已经都付之东流了。”

士兵的右手抽动了一下，继而蜷起四根手指与拇指形成了一个‘o’的形状。这应该是个具有特定意义的手势，像手语一样，但却看不出代表了什么意思。0年吗？

Steve不禁皱起了眉头。“你这是干什么？”

士兵看着他，又动了动手指。双眉微颦。

“他的体征上升了。”Hill告诉Steve。

Steve于是深吸了口气。“听着，我不知道你想干嘛。有话就直说吧。”

士兵听罢嘴角下唇，右手则连续比划了好几个手势。

“他的体征飙升很快。”Hill说道。

这一切都十分令人费解。Steve努力的想要理清头绪。士兵显然不愿开口，而他也搞不清楚对方那些手势代表的意思。Steve懂美国手语，所以他知道那些手势并非哑语，而且也不是军用手势。他不知道士兵是不是在耍他还是有别的什么企图。鉴于士兵的凶残与机敏，Steve认为前者的可能性更大。他很可能就是在顾左右而言他，拒不招供。不过现在已经入夜了，而Steve也早已筋疲力尽。或许明早再审效果会更好。

Steve嚯地站起身。“好吧，你要是不肯合作那咱们今天就先到此为止。不过我还是劝你再好好考虑考虑。你今晚就在旁边的囚室过夜。你要是想搞山搞水，屋子里就会立刻充满麻醉气体。懂了吗？”

士兵点了下头。Steve于是起身过去打开了囚室的门。而后打开了禁锢士兵的镣铐，将他的双手铐在身前。他拉住士兵的胳膊将他带到囚室里，锁上门后才打开了门上的小滑门。

“把手伸出来。”

士兵将被铐住的双手伸出了滑门让Steve打开绑缚，Hill这时走了进来，将一叠白色的衣物交到他手上。Steve于是回手把衣服从滑门递到了士兵手里。

“把这个换上，然后把换下来的衣服给我。”

囚室内传来窸窣声，不一会儿士兵就将换下来的那些被汗水和污浊河水浸得湿潮的作战服从滑门递了出来。Steve关上滑门，将磁力手铐放回椅子上便出了审讯室。大门是经过强化处理的，不但上了锁还有JAVIS随时监视着牢房里的动静，士兵就是插翅也难飞。Steve来到监控室里，把作战服往桌子上一丢。

“走吧，咱们都去休息休息，明早再审他也不迟。”

其他人赞同地跟着他出了门，各自回房休息。Steve洗漱完毕爬上床去，当天发生的一切在他脑中过电影，过来许久，他才极不安稳的睡去。

 

***

  
Steve瞥了一眼监控着囚室的显示屏，此刻士兵正纹丝不动的坐在床上。“他昨晚怎么样？”

“JAVIS报告说，他就那么坐了一宿，”Tony回答道，“他根本没合眼。早上我们给他送了些食水进去，可他连碰都没碰。”

Steve听罢抿紧了双唇。看来，士兵虽然没有随身携带自杀药丸，但他却似乎想用绝食这种手段慢慢了结了自己。事情可能比他们预计的要困难得多。

“我再跟他谈一谈，”Steve疲惫的说道。“查到他的身份了吗？”

Tony摇了摇头。“还没有。”

Steve叹了口气，转身进屋，拿起磁力手铐后打开了牢门上的小滑门。

“把手伸出来。”他命令道。

他听见士兵从床上起身，继而一阵极轻的脚步声来到门边，随即他那双质地不一的手便从滑门里伸了出来。Steve将他的双腕铐住，等他把手抽回去才打开牢门。士兵丝毫抗拒的径直走到椅子上坐好，任由Steve锁住他的脚踝，分开他的双腕后重新用磁力手铐将他的两手禁锢在座椅扶手上。他来到对面的椅子上坐定，仔细打量着士兵。他换上的那套白色囚服将他的脖颈袒露在外，也露出了喉窝上的一道疤痕。他看上去浑身湿冷而且肤色惨白，汗津津的头发凌乱的垂在肩头，眼窝乌青，一副病恹恹的模样，又好似多年未曾见过阳光一般。 _多久了？_ Steve想知道。他到底为九头蛇卖了多久的命了？几年？还是几十年？

“早上好，”Steve开口道，“你考虑好要不要合作了吗？”

士兵的手又比划了一个奇怪的手势。

“你不开口我怎么会明白你想说什么呢？”

士兵的手抽动着又比了个手势，眉头也紧紧皱了起来。

“他的体征在飙升。”Hill说道。Steve的目光落在了士兵喉窝间的那道疤痕上，忽然心头一动。

“你 _能_ 说话吗？”Steve问。

士兵用力摇了摇头。Steve不由一愣。

“你根本说不了话吗？”

士兵再次摇了摇头。Steve不禁暗自琢磨起来。冬日战士是一位高级特工，若Steve所料不错，他已经活跃了几十年了。那么九头蛇为了确保他在被捕后不会吐露任何机密而下此狠手也就说得通了。另外这也就解释了他为什么没有随身携带自杀毒丸。如果他说不了话，那他也就没必要自杀了。看来，士兵多半是自愿接受这个手术的。天呐，九头蛇还真不是一般的变态。

“你会用美国手语吗？”Steve问，再怎么样士兵也还是要与别人沟通的吧？

士兵摇了摇头。

“你会写字吧？”

士兵迟疑了片刻后点了点头。见状，Steve站起身。

“好吧，我去去就来。”他说着出了屋，守在门外的几个人也都是一脸恍然大悟的样子。Hill忙不迭的递给他一个笔记本和一只卸去了笔管的笔芯，以防士兵用笔做武器来袭击他人。Steve转身回屋，将纸笔放在了士兵右手够得到的地方。

“好了，把你的名字写出来。”

士兵拿起笔，可他被铐住的手只能够到笔记本的下半段。他别扭的持着笔，将笔头按在纸上，然后像刚学写字的孩童一般，用大写字母颤巍巍的写了起来。

 _我没有名字_ 。他缓缓写道，字迹很难辨认，仿佛他从没有提笔写过字一般。

Steve看了看他写的字句。“你没有名字？”他语带怀疑地问。

士兵摇了摇头。

Steve不耐的叹了口气，“你还是不肯合作啊。”

士兵听罢微微颦眉，继而握起其他四根手指，曲起食指。Steve觉得他应该是在使用某种手语，但他却不明白是什么意思。也许这是一种只有九头蛇才能读懂的特定手语吧。他决定继续问下去。

“你替九头蛇卖命多久了？”

士兵再次落笔，吃力的写了起来。

_我不知道_

Steve不耐烦的揉了揉鼻梁。“这么简单的问题你怎么可能不知道？别再耍心思了。至少告诉我一个大概的时间。二十年还是三十年？要么是四十年？五十年？”

士兵再次迟疑起来。

“他的体征又飙升了。”Hill说道。

士兵缓缓点了下头。

“是什么？”Steve追问。“到底是多少年？”

士兵用笔指了指本子上的字。 _我不知道_ 。他又迟疑了片刻，眼神飘向一侧，半晌才又提起笔来。

 _> 20？_他写道。

“二十多年吗？”Steve问。

士兵点点头。

“怎么可能呢？你看起来可还挺年轻的呢。”

士兵写道： _冷冻休眠舱_ 。

Steve点了点头，这就说得通了，和他猜测的一样。至少士兵稍稍开始配合一些了。

“那么你接受过强化改造喽？”

士兵再次用笔指了指本子。 _我不知道_ 。他短暂的打量了一下他那只机械臂后便移开了视线。见状，Steve心头的懊恼不由得更胜。

“你不知道？你怎么会不知道？”

士兵的脸稍稍绷紧了些，这是他到现在为止露出的唯一一个表情。

“他现在非常焦躁，”Hill的声音在他耳边警告道，“他的体征已经快要爆表了。”

“你是怎么被强化的？”Steve追问道，“是九头蛇做的吗？”

士兵眨了眨眼，然后用力点了下头。仔细观察，Steve能看到他放大的瞳仁里流露出些许的痛苦，他的鼻孔微微张大，呼吸变得短浅而急促起来。这个问题似乎令他非常焦躁。

“他们都对你做了什么？”

士兵将手中的笔飞快地翻转过来，像握匕首一样拿在手里。Steve见状立即警觉起来，然而士兵却将笔再次按在纸上，颤抖着手在他之前写的句子下面又划了一道。 _我不知道_ 。

“他的心率很高。”Hill说。

Steve决定继续逼问下去。不管怎样，他们现在终于不再原地踏步了，对方被逼出了反应。

“你的机械臂是怎么来的？”

士兵愤愤地又在那句话下用力划了一道。他依旧像握着匕首一样将笔紧紧的抓在手里。

“我觉得你知道，”Steve说道，“你到底在隐瞒什么？”

士兵又在那句话下用力的划了一道，Hill则告诉Steve，他的体征已经爆表了。

Steve气势汹汹的拍案而起。“别再扯谎了！”

士兵整个人立时定住了，眼神变得迷离而空寂。笔从他指间滑脱下来，‘啪’的一声滚落在桌子上。

“他的体征变缓了。”Hill告诉他。Steve打量了他片刻，凝视着他空洞的眼神，继而转身出了屋，关上房门，他无奈的靠在墙上重重叹了口气。

“不太对劲啊。”Sam缓缓说道。

Hill听了微一皱眉，“怎么不对劲？”

Sam摇了摇头，“我也说不出来，但我不喜欢这种感觉。”

Steve回身透过窗子望向屋内无声静坐着的士兵。他的生理指征又降回到正常平稳的状态。“是啊，我跟你有同感。”他说道。

 

***

  
中午时分，Steve进到审讯室，将手中端着的食物和水放在桌上。士兵几个小时以来一直纹丝不动的坐着，目视前方，却似乎对周围的一切视而不见。Steve估计他至少超过24个小时水米未进了。他于是打开了椅子扶手上的镣铐，将士兵的双腕铐在身前，整个过程中士兵都没有丝毫反抗的表现，似乎连眼都没眨一下。

“吃吧，”Steve说道，暗自希望士兵不会再以绝食相逼了。“不过你记着，要是你敢妄动，屋子里就会立刻灌满麻醉气体。”

士兵抬起双手拿起塑料水杯送到唇边，顾不上水洒溅出来，他急切的举杯吞饮，匆忙间险些呛着。放下空杯他长长舒了口气，紧颦的眉头也慢慢舒展开。看样子他一定是渴坏了，可他这般的猴急却也让Steve不解，为什么之前给他送了水他却碰都不碰？

士兵重新将被铐住的手放回桌上，却对面前的食物置之不理，甚至连看都不看一眼。看来他是打算继续绝食了。

Steve轻叹了口气，“听着，就算你现在不肯吃，到最后我们也会逼着你吃的。所以我看你还是勉为其难，赶紧吃吧。”

士兵听了微一皱眉，再次用手指比出了那个圆圈手势。

“我不明你的意思。”Steve说道。

士兵显得十分懊丧。他伸手拿过一旁的那个本子，指了指上面画了几道下划线的那句话： _我不知道_ 。

“你不知道…”Steve有些无奈的摇了摇头，“你到底不知道什么呀？”

士兵紧抿双唇。思量片刻，他缓缓抬手指了指面前的食物然后摇了摇头。

“你不知道…怎么吃东西？”

士兵摇了摇头，又点了点头。然后用金属左手轻轻拍了拍自己的右手背，伸出一根手指刻意的点了点手背上的血管。突然间，他会意了。

“静脉点滴？”Steve连忙问道，“你是通过点滴摄取营养的？”

士兵点点头，眼中显露出如释重负的神情。

“为什么？”Steve问。

士兵又指了指纸上的字。 _我不知道_ 。

这件事实在是…令人费解。为什么他会不知道自己为何要以这种方式进饲？这么重要的医疗决策他不应该不知情的。不过这倒也让Steve明白了他其实并不是打算要绝食。现在他们得先想法子帮士兵摄入营养，然后再设法搞明白为什么他不能进食，以及不能说话的问题。

耳机里传来Hill的声音，打断了他的思绪。“既然现在我们知道他愿意合作了，”她说，“咱们得给他做个血检和全身扫描。”

“我们要给你做血检和全身扫描，”Steve把他们的意思转达给士兵，“我去去就来。”

他说着端起餐盘和水杯出了门放在一边。

“他不能说话，还得通过静脉点滴摄取营养，”Sam说道。“这一切实在太诡异了。”

Steve点了点头。“我同意。咱们先给他做扫描吧。”

Hill找来了采血针头和真空管，Tony则拿来了手提式扫描仪。由于Sam受过急救训练，便主动承担了抽血的工作，而Tony则死也不肯让别人碰他的设备。几个人于是一起进了屋，Hill留在外面继续监控士兵的一举一动，可即便双手不再受制，士兵却始终不曾有丝毫的挪动。

趁着Sam准备抽血用具的时候， Steve将士兵的双手重又铐在座椅扶手上。Sam将一条橡胶带捆在士兵的右臂上，找准血管后将针头刺了进去。士兵面无表情的注视着前方。Steve估计他可能早已习惯了被针刺的感觉。Sam抽取了两管血后拔出针头，用一个创可贴粘住了针眼。Tony随即拿着扫描仪走上前来。

“我需要他站起来。”Tony轻声说道。

Steve点点头，转身面对士兵。“我打开镣铐让你站起来，你可别耍什么花样。”

他打开了士兵手脚上的镣铐，士兵起身站在原地不动。Tony招呼他来到屋子里比较宽敞的地方站定，继而抬手向他的胳膊示意了一下。

“好，双臂平伸。”

士兵服从的呈大字型站好，面无表情的任由Tony拿着那个圆柱形的仪器在他全身上下挥舞。Tony左右腾挪，将士兵身体的每一个地方仔细扫过，而他花在那条机械臂上的功夫尤其长，拿着滴滴作响的仪器转着圈的扫，唯恐漏掉任何一个细节。良久，他才终于心满意足的退开。

“好了，搞定了。”

士兵放下了手臂却站着不动。Steve于是走过去打开了囚室的大门。

“今天就先到这里吧。我们尽快想办法帮你补充营养。”

士兵顺从的走进囚室，Steve遂将牢门锁闭。

“好吧，咱们来看看到底是什么情况。”

 

***

  
“我擦，”Sam盯着屏幕低咒一声。而此刻Steve也深有同感。

“这他妈都是些什么呀？”他盯着那些复杂的名词问道。

Sam清了清嗓子。“芬太尼是一种强效的鸦片类药物，是用来缓解疼痛的。安非他命是兴奋剂。咖啡因也是兴奋剂。呃，阿米替林是抗抑郁的。阿莫曲坦是头疼药。我记得好像是用来治偏头痛的。苯氧胺是β受体阻滞剂。双丙戊酸钠，呃，这个我不太清楚–”

“就是丙戊酸钠，”Hill插嘴道。

Sam念了下手指。“哦，对。丙戊酸钠。是抗痉挛药，也是情绪稳定剂。呃，氯氮平。这个–这他妈是抗精神病药。这是用来治精神分裂症的呀。天呐，这家伙到底疯到什么地步了啊？这么多药混用，他没死还真是个奇迹了。不过说真的，这家伙简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容了。”

Steve抬手搓了搓脸，心头的那种不对劲的感觉此刻愈加强烈了。整件事是那么的不合常理。士兵既不能说话，也不能吃东西，甚至还被灌了足以要了他性命的精神类药物。即便多年来不断进出低温冷冻舱，但如此对待一个举足轻重的特工却实在令人觉得不可思议。

Tony快步走进门来，挥了挥手上的平板电脑。“好吧，我拿到扫描结果了。首先要说的是，那只机械臂…”他说着摇了摇头。“我虽然不是医生，但是我敢肯定那玩意儿会给他造成持续的疼痛。我是说，那东西确实是个机械工程奇迹啦，但是他们给他安装的方式可真的是…”说到此处他不由得浑身一哆嗦。“总之，他身上有两个追踪器，一个在大腿里，另一个在机械臂里。不过幸运的是，这座大厦就是一座法拉第笼，所以这一点咱们可以不用担心。问题是，咱们挖得越深，情况就越严重。倘若真如你想的那样，这家伙已经有七十多岁了的话，那么他肯定亲身经历过不少阵仗。从结果来看，他身上的每一块骨头都至少骨折过一次。而且，他的声带不见了。是被手术摘除的那种不见。所以他根本无法发声。可真正引起我注意的是他的脑部。”Tony说着凑近了些好让所有人都能看到他的平板电脑，屏幕上，一个大脑的图像正在慢慢旋转。连Steve这种对医学一窍不通的人都能看到大脑中部显现的那些密密麻麻的空洞和白点。

“这个是–”Sam讶异的开口。

“是滴。这就是咱们这位老牌刺客的脑子了。”Tony说道。“看着跟块瑞士奶酪似的。依我看，他的记忆中枢应该是受到了严重的损伤。这可能就是他总是说他什么都不知道的原因。他有可能是真的记不得了。我估计他可能头部受过外伤吧。或者他的头部中过枪也说不定呢。”

“这么说来那些药物就解释的通了。”Sam接过话头，“至少其中一些能说得通。治偏头痛的药能够缓解因脑损伤引发的疼痛和炎症，抗痉挛药也可能是用来治疗脑损的。β受体阻滞剂也可以用作头痛药。鸦片类的药物有可能是给他的左臂止疼的，兴奋剂则是用来刺激体能的。至于抗精神病和抗抑郁的药物我就不太确定了，不过谁知道呢？也许他真有精神分裂症呢。”

听罢，Steve心头不觉稍感宽慰。这就是了。士兵患有脑损伤，而那些药物是用来治疗他的病症的。他不禁暗暗责备自己先前居然会对士兵心存怜悯。 _他可是心甘情愿做这个的_ ，他提醒自己。不管怎么说，士兵都是一个坏人。他不能再继续被那双看似稚嫩纯良的蓝眸所蒙蔽了。士兵是个杀人狂徒，是他妈的纳粹分子。不能开口说话并不代表别人就该对他网开一面。Steve于是再次坚定了决心，绝不会再对他产生哪怕一丝一毫的怜悯。他之前一直对他心慈手软，不过到此为止。接下来无论如何，他都会想方设法的让对方吐露实情。


	2. Chapter 2

当晚他们把士兵带出囚室给他输营养液，Steve注意到士兵的右手开始微微颤抖起来，额头上也渗出了一层薄汗。

“戒断反应，”Sam说道，“距离飞天航母的事已经过了24个小时了，而且咱们也不知道他上一次用药是在什么时候，估计最多再过几个小时他的戒断反应就该严重了。他那些药物大多数的戒断反应虽然会很难熬，但都不会有性命之忧，除了抗痉挛药。我们必须得弄清楚他有没有癫痫的毛病。”

Steve在士兵对面坐下，看着输液袋里的药液慢慢通过管子流进士兵的体内。

“我们发现你使用了很多药物，”他开口问，“为什么？”

士兵缓缓抬起自己被铐住的手，指了指面前的本子。 _我不知道_ 。

“你是不是想不起来？你还患有脑损伤。”

 _我不知道_ 。

早料到了会是这样，Steve暗想。他根本就不会直截了当的回答。“说实话，你的情况真的不怎么好。想想看，又是脑损伤，又得用一大堆药，还把自己的声带割掉了…”Steve说着双手抱胸靠回到椅背上。“这份差事够苦的吧？想没想过转转行啊？”

 _我不知道_ 。

Steve叹了口气。“好吧，我知道，你不打算回答我的任何问题。但是除非你愿意拿自己的性命开玩笑，我这个问题你必须回答。你有没有得过癫痫？”

 _我不知道_ 。

真是白问。“你连自己得没得过癫痫都不记得吗？”他探问道。士兵迟疑起来，一副踌躇的模样。Steve见状伸开手臂，支桌欠身。“怎么了？”

士兵拿起笔，在纸上画了一道之字形的短线。

“这是什么意思？”Steve不耐烦的问道。

士兵在第一道线的旁边又加了一条线，形成了一个两头逐渐尖细的闪电图案。

“电？”

士兵点点头。Steve只觉得莫名其妙。 _电？_ 这到底是什么意思啊？他于是伸手揉了有脸。

“听好了，你想说什么就写下了好吗？别用这种看图识字似的方法。我的问题很简单。你到底得没得过癫痫？”

士兵的神情变得十分懊恼，他抬手又点了点那个闪电的图画。

“他很焦躁。”Hill说道。 _这我还看不出来么！_ Steve暗想。

士兵低头继续画了起来，他在闪电的下面画了一个小小的椭圆，又在圆圈上画了许多弯曲的线条。是大脑，Steve心想。电流击打大脑。这不就是癫痫吗？

“电流击打你的大脑？”他问道。

士兵点了点头。

“我觉得这就是癫痫，伙计。”

士兵用力摇了摇头。他再次提笔在纸上画了一个椅子似的图案，在那上面画了一个弧线，又在中间画了一个圆圈，然后又画了一道闪电。他那只颤抖的手狂躁的点着那个图案，继而再次如握刀般将笔攥在手里，愤怒的用力戳划那个大脑。当他抬起头来时，他的瞳仁已散大到几乎已看不清眼睛颜色的地步，眼中流露出一丝绝望的神情。

Steve摇了摇头。“我还是不明白你到底想说什么。”

士兵的神情垮了下去，眼中充满了懊丧。他抬起手继续戳划那个大脑的图案，然后愤怒的在那上面画了一个叉，力道大得连于纸张都被笔尖划出了一个洞。

“他的应激反应已经爆表了，”Hill告知Steve。“他现在非常恼怒，而且戒断反应也有可能让他的精神状态变得不稳定。如果他有精神分裂症或者其他类似病症的话，突然停用抗精神病药很可能会导致他产生暂时性精神错乱。”

士兵现在的模样确实很不稳定。他的额头上挂满了大颗大颗的汗珠，不仅面色惨白，手也抖个不停，他的眼白在灯光下泛着青森森的光，可他却始终目不转睛的看着Steve，右手死死的握着那支笔。

“我知道你有脑损伤，”Steve谨慎的说道。“我只想知道你是不是得过癫痫，而你说没有。我不明白你到底想说的是什么，可如果你不写出来的话我就帮不了你。所以只能看你运气如何了，要是你发生癫痫了可别赖我们。明白了？”

士兵听罢重又绷起了面孔，他用力点了下头，将笔放回了桌子上。看着他颓丧而又疲惫的面容，Steve费了好大劲才将心头涌起的同情压了下去。这只能怪他自己。他是个精神状态不稳定，大脑受过损伤的刺客，因为酷爱杀戮才会自愿加入九头蛇。说不定他就是个变态杀人狂。

想到这儿Steve站起身。“好了，咱们就问到这儿吧。”

 

***

  
Steve将杯中最后一点咖啡喝尽，继而走进了观察室，向其他人点头致意。

“他的戒断反应开始了，”Sam说道。“又是一整夜没睡。他一直在出汗，浑身发抖，之前喝的水也都呕吐出来了。他的心率很快，体温也有些升高。我想他现在一定头疼欲裂的。要挺过那么一大堆药的戒断，估计够他受的。”

“他一直没睡过吗？”

Sam摇了摇头。“他已经36个小时没合过眼了，这还是我们知道的。看这个架势，咱们根本用不着折磨他，他已经把自己折磨得半死了。”

Steve冷笑了一声。他虽不想看到士兵受这份罪，可他也并不怎么心疼他。毕竟是他自作自受。“我再去跟他谈谈。”他说道。

Sam听了不禁挑了挑眉。“现在谈？他这么病恹恹的。”

“所以说呀。趁他的戒心降低，说不定能问出些什么来。”

“我同意，”Hill附和道。“他现在神志也不是很清楚。很可能会在无意间透露些信息出来。机不可失。”

Steve边将通讯器塞进耳中边起身进屋。他抓起手铐后打开牢门上的滑门。门内传出一阵窸窣之声，片刻后士兵就将双腕送到了滑门外。他的右手抖得十分厉害，Steve在给他上手铐时能感觉到他的皮肤火烫，手却是湿冷的。他打开牢门将人带进审讯室，对方此刻的模样不由得令他一阵揪心。士兵看起来憔悴至极，长而凌乱的头发被汗水浸透，一绺一绺的垂在他的脸侧肩头。他的双眸瞳仁散大，空洞迷离的眼神中还夹杂着一丝狂乱，痛苦深深的刻在他脸上的每一道线条之中。Steve赶忙将他领进屋里，将他锁铐在椅子上后才在他对面坐定。屋中明亮的灯光似是令士兵敏感的眼睛和剧痛的头颅无法承受。Steve将纸笔推到他手边。

“咱们从头再来吧。你叫什么名字？”

士兵伸出一根颤抖的手指指了指本子上的词句。 _我不知道_ 。

“你是想不起来吗？”这一点他之前还真的没想过。可为什么九头蛇在他头部受伤之后不把他的真实身份如实相告呢？

士兵缓慢的摇了摇头，可连做这个动作都令他苦不堪言。Steve努力让自己狠下心来。

“那么，你还能回想起关于你自己的事吗？或者是任何能证明你身份的东西？”

士兵的目光缓缓的移到纸上，看似神志不十分清醒的样子。半晌，他颤巍巍的拿起笔写了起来，时不时会一脸迷惑的停下来思索片刻。写完后他靠回椅上，Steve探身过去将纸面上那一串写得歪歪斜斜的数字看在眼中。

_32557038_

“3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8，”他将数字读给屋外的Hill和Tony听。“这是什么？”

士兵用力的摇了摇头，伸出手指点了点面前的本子。 _我不知道_ 。他费力的深吸了口气，手抖得比之前更厉害了，而当他注视着那串数字的时候，眼神也渐渐变得惊恐起来。Steve看到他微启双唇，虽发不出一丝声音。但他却读出了对方在说些什么。 _32557038_ ，他一遍又一遍的重复着这串数字，就好像在背诵一段经文般不断重复着–重复着 _这个识别号_ 。

“识别号，”Steve脱口而出，继而兴奋的探过身去。“这是个识别号对吗？你曾经参过军？”这个识别号突然令他觉得很耳熟，好像他以前曾经在哪儿听到过。

士兵急喘着指了指本子，Hill则告诉Steve他非常焦躁。 _我不知道_ 。

“你想不起来吗？”

士兵拼命的摇头，呼吸也跟着变得急促起来。他的双唇一遍遍重复着那串数字，低头望向本子的眼眸则变得迷离起来，颤抖的右手死死的攥着那支笔。他突地将笔倒转过来，像握着匕首一样对着纸面上原本画着大脑的那个破洞不停的戳刺、划拉。Hill立刻在通讯器中警告Steve，士兵似是进入了惊恐发作的状态。

士兵又对着那个大脑图案戳刺了数下，继而便开始急促的惊喘起来，他抬头望向Steve，似是要开口说话，但双唇张合了数次，他便开始用力拉扯身上的镣铐，那双眼眸中堆满了无法言喻的恐惧。他无声的哽噎饮泣着，紧咬着牙关慌乱的来回扫视着周围的一切。他的目光落在Steve身上，却好像视而不见一般，他的瞳仁已散大到几乎看不见原有的蓝色。士兵无声的喘息着、颤抖着，而Steve却只能不知所措的僵坐在原地。士兵的目光终于落回到面前的纸笔上，他像持刀一般的抓起笔，开始在纸上划出一道道颤抖的线条，缓慢的拼出一个个字母。Steve见状赶忙凑过去，努力从纸上的那一团乱中辨认出对方写了什么。

_救 我 （H E L P）_

Steve坐回椅上，只觉胸中一阵阵拧疼。也许这只是对方的戒断反应或者精神错乱的结果，但他的直觉却在一刻不停的警告他，这一切非常非常的不合情理。

“Steve，”Hill低声说道，语气极为严肃。“我们查到他的身份了，你快来看看吧。”

Steve站起身来，士兵眼带绝望的注视着他，让他觉得想要出言安慰对方。“我马上就回来。”他说着走了出去。Hill盯着Tony的平板电脑，表情令人难以琢磨。“怎么了？”Steve问道。

Hill把平板电脑递到他手上。“我们通过那个军用识别码查到了他的身份。他是第二次世界大战中的一位美国士兵。曾在克里斯伯格被俘获，并被Arnim Zola博士抓去做人体实验。”她边说边意味深长的看着Steve。

Steve不禁倒吸一口凉气。“克里斯伯格？那-那不是我解放的那个九头蛇工厂吗？他…”话没说完，记忆已涌上脑际，一个熟悉的军用识别码在他耳边回荡起来。 _32557038_ …

他低头看向电脑上显示出的照片和资料。James Buchanan Barnes，出生于1917年3月10日。照片中的他身着陆军制服，歪戴着帽子，嘴角微微翘起。即使照片已模糊不清，他那双清澈明亮的眼神却依旧清晰可见。他的短发梳理得一丝不乱，脸颊也刮得干干净净，年轻而纯真的他尚未受到战火的洗礼。然而Steve记忆中的那张脸却是另一番模样，汗湿的短发蓬乱不堪，脏污的脸上布满了瘀伤和血痕，眼神迷离涣散，口中一遍遍的重复着同样的话语： _James Barnes，中士，32557028_ …

他还记得把他从实验台上扶起来，然后架着他一路出了工厂，而在那之后…在撤回意大利的行军路上，他只看到过他几次，但当他们最终到达盟军营地的时候，他可能就被送到了战地医院，那之后Steve便再没见过他。直到现在。Steve抬起头，透过观察窗看着房中的士兵–不，是 _Barnes_ 。长而凌乱的头发、骇人的机械臂和空洞迷离的双眼，他如今的模样与之前简直判若两人。现在的Barnes早已没有了当初的青春年少与神采飞扬。也难怪Steve认不出他了。可照片上的人与他的的确确就是同一个人。怎么可能呢？到底发生了什么，能让一个美国士兵变成了如今的冬日战士？

Steve重又将目光转向电脑，仔细研看着上面显示的资料。从这上面看，在克里斯伯格的事之后，Barnes重返战场，并成为了陆军顶尖的神枪手之一。然而在1945年2月时，他却在执行一项秘密任务的过程中失踪了。Steve很想知道这次任务的内容，但电脑上显示的行动报告已经被涂改的面目全非了。难道Barnes是个叛徒？他有可能一直在为九头蛇效力，在战争即将结束的时候彻底皈依了他们。可若真是如此，克里斯伯格的事又怎么解释？他经受过酷刑折磨，还被当做试验品。Steve找到他的时候，他已经神志不清了，只能按照参军时教官教晓大家在受到刑讯逼供时的做法，含混地一遍遍重复着自己的姓名、军衔和识别码。在经受了那么多折磨之后，他是绝不可能转而投靠九头蛇的。还是说真有这种可能呢？因为他确实已经为他们效力了几十年了。肯定是出了什么事情才让他转变了阵营的。

而这也令Steve想到了他的失忆，他被施打的那些药物，无法发声说话，惊恐发作，还有他颤抖着写就的那句 _‘救我’_ 。也许…也许Steve从一开始就是错的。也许Barnes并非心甘情愿的为他们卖命。也许他其实是个 _受害者_ 。一个被囚禁了… _七十多年_ 的战俘。如果Barnes那个时候因为某种缘由失去了记忆，那么九头蛇只需骗他说他一直在为他们效力，哄骗他说九头蛇所做的一切都是正确的便大功告成。如果事实真是如此，如果Barnes并非心甘情愿，那么Steve所采取的手段就彻底错了。他从始至终一直在为了他不曾甘心为之的事情而不断地逼问，甚至是 _折磨_ 他。若真是如此，那他简直不敢继续往下想了。他当然不能就此便排除掉Barnes是个叛徒的可能性。然而在他内心深处，他却深知这是不可能的。他想起多年前当他将试验台上的Barnes摇醒时，对方那双冰蓝色的眼眸在看到Steve时是何等的专注。 _你不会有事的，_ Steve那时曾对他说。 _你现在安全了。你叫什么名字？_

 _Bucky，_ Barnes口齿不清的说道。 _我的名字叫Bucky_ 。

 

***

  
Steve坐回到Barnes对面，看着他那双烧得发红的眼睛无神地环顾着四周，良久才最终停在Steve身上。Steve探身将紧握的双手放在桌上。

“我们查到了你的身份。”

Barnes则依旧用涣散无神的眼睛看着他，周身一阵阵的发抖。

“James Barnes，”Steve小心翼翼的说道。“你的名字叫James Barnes。你是一位美国士兵，曾参加过第二次世界大战。那个时候我在克里斯伯格战俘营救过你。你还记得吗？”

Barnes摇了摇头，有些紧张的拽了拽身上的镣铐。

“好吧，你还记得你为什么加入九头蛇吗？”

Barnes摇了摇头，随即又点了点头，接着却又摇了摇头。他的呼吸变得急促起来，一头栗色长发已被汗水浸透，Steve隔着桌子都能闻到他身上散发出的混合了污浊河水的刺鼻化学药物气味。Barnes此刻浑身控制不住的哆嗦颤栗，不仅神情痛苦而且面色苍白，两眼不但瞳仁散大还烧得发红，两道黑眼圈让他看上去无比的憔悴。见他这般模样，Steve都不敢想象他此刻正经受着什么样的病痛。

“你是自愿加入九头蛇的吗？”Steve又问。

Barnes急促的喘息着，没有作答。Steve于是决定继续追问。

“你为什么要为他们效力？”

Barnes的双手张合了数下，他轻启双唇，却发不出一丝声音，无奈他只得又闭上了嘴巴，眼神中溢满了无助与懊恼。Steve渐渐开始觉得，哑口失声并非出自他的意愿。九头蛇出于某种原因而剥夺了Barnes交流的能力，而这么做的理由只有一个。

“是九头蛇逼你为他们卖命的吗？”Steve轻声问道，“你是他们的囚犯？”

Barnes听罢忍不住一阵瑟缩，他惊慌的倒吸了一口气，大睁的双眼中满是恐惧。他拼命的摇着头，捏紧了双拳拉拽着腕上的手铐。他的右手一遍又一遍的比划着那些谁也看不明白的手势。他虽然在摇头否认，可他整个人的肢体语言却表达着相反的意思。Steve不禁暗想， _经过了七十年的囚禁_ ，他必定受过无数的创伤，那么他会患上斯德哥尔摩综合征一类的病症也就不足为奇了。Steve此刻只希望他能了解到更多的隐情。九头蛇都对他做了什么？他怎么会没有任何的记忆？他们又是用了什么手段让他去杀人的？所有的这一切都没有答案，这着实令人懊恼。他能够体会Barnes因无法言语，甚至无法用文字进行交流而感到无比的愤懑。到现在为止，他们交流的结果就只有一张似是而非的图画，和几个没人能懂的手势。

Steve突然灵机一动，继而暗暗责怪自己没有早点想到这一点。

“嘿，”他开口说道，也打断了Barnes惊惶之下不停比划的手势。“你能告诉我每个手势都代表了什么意思吗？都写下来？”

Barnes怔了怔，似乎平静了一些。他点了点头，眼神也随之变得明亮了些许。Steve见状轻轻舒了口气。

“好吧，那么咱们一个一个的来。”Steve用手比划了Barnes之前用过的‘o’型手势。“这个手势是什么意思？”

Barnes指了指本子上的字句。 _我不知道_ 。

“这手势表示‘我不知道’是吗？”Steve猜测道。

Barnes点点头。

不错，他们开始有些进展了。Steve四指握拳，然后曲起食指。“这个呢？”

Barnes拿起笔在纸上颤巍巍的写了起来，不过这次他不再用大写字母了。 _我不明白/解释_ ，他写道。

“这手势表示‘我不明白’，或者是你需要别人解释吗？”

Barnes又点了点头。Steve回想起对方之前多次使用了这个手势，不由得感到十分内疚。天呐，原来那时他问的那些问题Barnes根本就不明白。

“好，那么这个呢？”他模仿起Barnes刚刚做过的一个手势，四指并拢，用拇指尖在其他四指尖上来回磨蹭，就像是要打响指一样。

 _求你_ ，Barnes写道。

Steve看了不禁胃内一阵翻搅。Barnes刚刚一直在 _乞求_ 。他拼命让自己沉下心来，做了一个刚刚Barnes和 _求你_ 手势连用的手势。这个姿势很简单，五指伸直并拢，向下做切东西的动作。不过Steve大致已经猜出了这个手势代表的意思。

果然，Barnes写下了 _停下_ 两个字。

 _停下，拜托，求你停下_ ，Barnes一直在说这两句话。Steve只觉一阵恶心。他勉强打起精神，继续问下去。

“好的，另一个手势是什么意思？”

Barnes四指握拳，出食指转了个圆圈。然后拿起笔在纸上写道： _随时待命_ 。

Steve忍不住吞了吞口水。“还有吗？”他的话音变得有些粗哑。

Barnes伸开五指，然后快速地将拇指以外的四根手指轻轻曲起。 _目标清除_ ，他写道。然后他竖起拇指。 _任务成功_ 。继而他将拇指指向下方。 _任务失败_ ，他写道。

看来，他一定是用这几个手势来做任务汇报的。想到这里，Steve集中起精神，继续问了下去。

“还有吗？”

Barnes伸出一根手指， _是的_ 。伸出两根手指， _不_ 。

这些手势倒很简单明了。Steve点了点头，示意Barnes继续。

而Barnes却摇了摇头。Steve看了一皱眉。

“你不想继续下去了？”

Barnes抿起双唇，继而抬手写道： _全部_ 。

Steve愣住了。“就只有这几个手势了吗？”

Barnes点点头。Steve只觉心如刀绞。十个手势。 _就只有这十个手势_ 。这就是Barnes用来交流的全部手段了。从他写字时非常吃力的样子可以看出，这并不是他惯常的沟通方式。也就是说，在Barnes无法开口说话的这些年中，他就只能用这十个手势来交流而已。他连是不是很疼，或者是不是口渴这种最基本的东西都无法表达。除了汇报任务以外，他剩下的就只有乞求了。这太可怕了。

“我会教你更多手势的，”Steve说道，“我保证。这样你就能毫无障碍的沟通了。”

Barnes默默的看着他。眼神中充满了颓然与疲惫。就好像他早就听惯了连篇的谎话和空头的许诺，已经再无法相信Steve对他做出的保证了一样。这不禁令Steve甚感痛心。 _他们都对你做了什么呀？_ 他好想问。可Barnes无法回答他，他能给予他的只有无尽的沉寂。

 

***

  
Steve看着电脑屏幕上显示的监控画面，Barnes躺在牢房里的简易床上急促的喘息着，浑身不停的颤抖。先前喝下的那一点点水早已被他呕吐了出来，所以他们只能用输液的方法同时为他补充营养和水分。他已进入了戒断反应最严重的阶段，那副羸弱凄惨的模样让Steve实在不忍观瞧。虽然如今有了他们在旁监护，但要彻底戒断九头蛇为他施打的那些药物却依旧是一个漫长而极度痛苦的过程。Steve此时已下了决定。 _审讯到此为止_ 。Barnes受的苦已经太多了。他们会先帮他戒掉那些药物，在想办法尽可能搞清楚他在九头蛇的时候到底经历过什么之后再找他谈。此外，不是只有Steve一个人认为Barnes并非自愿加入九头蛇的这件事。 _他是受害者，_ Sam说。 _这一点是毋庸置疑的。他被剥夺了一切交流的能力，被灌了药，甚至还可能被洗了脑，而且肯定受过酷刑折磨。他需要的是帮助。_

Hill虽是他们当中疑心最重的一个，可即便是她也觉得这件事极为蹊跷。就算Barnes真的意在欺骗他们，整件事也根本说不过去。他们需要了解更多的内情。Steve联系上了Natasha，并把情况从头到尾都告诉了她。他知道，要是有谁能够找到任何线索，那么这人就一定是她。

仿佛是听到了他内心的呼唤一般，Steve的电话响了起来。他赶忙按了接听键。

“喂？”

“嘿，”Natasha说道。Steve心中立刻涌起了一阵急切。“我找到了点儿东西。有一份档案，还有一个地址。你得来一趟华盛顿。”

 

***

  
Tony牙关紧咬，愠怒地猛然转过身。

“Tony–”Steve开口道。

“是他杀了我的父母。”Tony冷硬的话语中暗含着怒火。“就是他干的。”

“我们还不清楚他们都对他做了些什么。我认为他那么做并非出自本意，”Steve试图转圜。

“我不管。”Tony怒冲冲的把档案摔在桌上。“我们一起去华盛顿。我非得把这个杀了我妈妈的王八蛋查个底儿掉不可！”

 

***

  
Steve、Sam和Tony小心谨慎的走进了银行，不停的四下张望着。Hill留守在大厦照看Barnes，他的情况仍然没有好转。这几天来他的睡眠时间加起来也不超过五分钟，所以现在他已出现了幻视幻听的症状。Steve只希望能在这个基地里找到更多有价值的东西。

到目前为止，什么也没有。这间银行空荡荡的大厅看来平淡无奇。柜台也没有什么异常，一切都仿佛凝固了一般，而且和其他任何银行没有任何不同。但很明显这一切都只是个幌子而已。Natasha说据可靠消息称，这里之前是九头蛇的一个行动基地，而Tony则查出这里的用电量远远超出了正常水平。这里肯定有蹊跷，只是他们还不知道是什么罢了。

几个人继续往银行里面走去，没过多久便来在了一台挂了金属栅栏的电梯前。

“要不要打赌九头蛇把所有那些见不得人的东西都藏在地下了？”Sam说道。

Steve咬紧牙关硬生生的将电梯门扒开，Sam和Tony跟着他走进了这架颇为宽敞的电梯。面板上只有一个按钮，Steve于是按了下去。电梯轻轻晃了一下，继而向着地下的那一片黑暗中驶去。当电梯终于停下，大门洞开时，展现在几人面前的是一条长长的走廊。除了头顶上惨白刺眼的日光灯管发出的嗡嗡声，四下里一片死寂。Steve手握星盾走在最前面，其他两人谨慎的跟在后面。走廊的右侧有一道门，他们推门进去，发现屋子里满是电脑设备，其中一面墙上排满了显示屏。Steve退了出来，打算在搜索完整个基地之后再到这儿来仔细查看。再往里面走，走廊变得宽阔了一些，走廊的尽头有一道通往金库的栅栏门，其两侧各有一条过道延伸出去。他们选择先去左边，并在过道的尽头找到了一个类似训练场的房间，与这间房相邻的小屋则被用来存放冬日战士专用的各种武器和战术装备。右边的过道则通向一个水泥砌成的房间，房间正中间的地板上有一个地漏，一条水管随随便便的丢在地上。Steve退出房间，心中的不安情绪渐盛。他越来越肯定这里应该就是他们关押Barnes的地方。

他们最后进入了金库，却立刻愣在了原地。房间中央放置着一个类似牙科治疗椅一样的装置，椅子扶手处安装着牢固的镣铐，在它的上方还悬挂着一个奇怪的机械圆环。这不由得让Steve想起了Barnes画的那幅画，一种不祥的预感在他心头慢慢腾起。许多条电线从椅子上一直延伸出去，连接到四周的墙壁上，周围还摆放着很多的显示屏和各种设备。椅子旁立着一个输液架，旁边还放置着几个转轮矮凳。见状，他心中那种不详之感愈发强烈了。

“这是什么鬼啊？”Sam说道，Steve也觉得深有同感。

他注意到左边有一个侧室，里面放置着一个诡异的圆柱形舱体，于是走过去仔细打量。舱体大概跟他差不多高，在头部的位置开有一个小小的观察窗，舱体上还连接着许多线管。 _这是个低温冷冻舱_ ，他突地想到。这一定就是七十年来Barnes不停出入，进行低温休眠的那个冷冻舱。

他转身进到旁边的一个房间，里面的景象不禁令他肠胃一阵翻搅。屋子正中放着一个金属手术台，台子上安装了用来捆绑患者的镣铐和绑带。台子下面有一个滴水盘，那上面的锈红色痕迹一看就知道是血。手术台旁边搁置着几个推车，上面摆满了各式各样的手术器械。墙角上监控探头的指示灯还在忽明忽灭的闪动着。

Steve退到门边，只觉得一阵阵恶心。Sam和Tony绕过他进了屋子，没多久也都一脸惊愕嫌恶的走了出来。他走到门外，却发现冷冻舱的对面还立着一扇铁门，门上挂着厚重的大锁，却没有观察窗。他过去把门拉开，发现这是一间极小的囚室，里面只有一张硬邦邦的简易床和一个坐便器，这屋子小得几乎连转身都费劲，而且连一扇窗户都没有。

看来Barnes就是被囚禁在这里的。一间狭小的囚室，看不到一点光亮，也没有活动的空间。一张安了镣铐绑带的手术台。一个带手铐的机械座椅。还有一间看似是洗澡间，却只配备了一条水管的屋子。这一刻Steve的心中再无丝毫疑惑——Barnes是他们的囚犯。任何正常的九头蛇特工都决不会受到这种虐待的，而且也无需被时时绑缚。Steve走出囚室，注意到放置座椅的房间里也安装着一个监控探头。他立刻想起了那间满是显示屏的房间，于是招手让Sam和Tony跟过去。

“快，咱们去看看监控视频还在不在。”

三人快步来到走廊上那间满是显示屏的屋子，Steve暗自祈祷监控视频没有被删除。他按下电源开关，看到屏幕亮起来，显示出各个房间当前的画面时不由得稍稍松了空气。Tony过去把Steve挤到一边，开始飞快的敲打起键盘。

“我看看能不能把视频调回到上一次用电量激增的时候之前，”他低声解释道。“我想知道他们到底做了什么非得要用1200伏的电压。”

画面开始往回倒，屏幕上的时间也随之变化，一直倒回了飞天航母坠毁的前一晚。Tony开始播放视频，将摆放机械座椅的房间的监控画面调取出来。此时Barnes正坐在椅子上，两眼空洞的直视着前方，任身旁那几个穿着白袍的人鼓捣他的机械臂。他赤着上身，机械臂与肌体相交之处那些深长而狰狞的疤痕毫无遮拦的暴露在外，而他的身上则布满了大大小小的伤疤。数名警卫面冲外站在周围。突然，Barnes动了起来，猛然挥起金属手臂将身边的技术人员一下子丢到了屋子另一头。那些警卫立刻转过身，齐刷刷的将枪口对准了他，而他则喘着粗气，紧握着双拳坐在那里。Steve这时才意识到，他们是来看守 _他_ 的。他们不是要保护他，而是要禁锢他。

过了片刻，Barnes才又瘫坐了下去，双手松垮垮的垂在腿上，肩膀跟着垮了下来，眼神再度变得空洞涣散起来。又过了不久，画面外传来了动静，继而Alexander Pierce便走进了画面中，特攻组的Rumlow和Rollins随扈左右。见此情景，Steve不由得怒从胆边生，亏他之前还对他们那么 _信任有加_ 。

虽然从音箱里放出来的声音有些刺耳，但站在Barnes面前的Pierce说出的话却十分清晰。

“任务汇报。”

Barnes没有回应，依旧呆愣的望着前方。

“任务汇报，快点！”

然而Barnes却好像根本没听见对方在说什么似的。Pierce俯下身凝视了他的双眼片刻，忽然抬起手狠狠的甩了Barnes一记耳光。Barnes被打得头甩向了一边，可他却没有反抗，只是木然地眨着眼转回头去。他的手动了起来。

 _我不明白_ ，他说道。他抬眼望向Pierce，似是要寻求答案一般。

Pierce略一迟疑。“你有什么不明白的？”他口气平静且和蔼可亲的问道，好像在跟一个孩子说话。

Steve不觉心中生疑，他早该知道Barnes无法回答才对啊。

 _任务失败_ ，Barnes说道。 _不。停下。求你。不要。我不明白。我不知道。求你。停下。_ 从他急切的眼神可以看出，他努力的想要表达什么，但是却找不到合适的词句。他的双唇开合了数次，脸上的神情也变得懊恼起来。

Pierce似是想了想他说的话，然后拉过一把椅子坐了下来，继而欠身过去。“你所做的一切是对全人类的恩赐，”他说道，“你塑造了这个世纪。而我需要你再做一次。”

Barnes的神情既懊恼又迷惑，而Pierce则摆出了一副跟小孩子或者一个听不懂话的人在说教的样子。那副德行着实令人作呕。

“这个社会正在秩序与混乱之间摇摆不定，”Pierce继续说道，“明早我们将好好推它一把。但如果你不完成你分内的工作，我就无法做好我的工作。那么九头蛇就无法给予世界应有的自由了。”

Barnes吞咽了一下，神情颓丧。他的那番讲话听来大义凛然，Steve暗想，不过却是措词精巧的连篇谎话。而Barnes看上去也是一副迷惑不解的模样，他试图在这番谎言中找到任何的可信之处。这就是彻头彻尾的洗脑。

然而Barnes却抿紧了双唇，眼中透露出一丝怀疑的神色。 _不，_ 他说道。 _求你，不要。停下。我不明白。求你。我不知道。_

Pierce站起身来，审视了他片刻。“给他做准备。”

“可他脱离低温冷冻的时间太久了…”其中一个技术人员说道。

“那就给他洗脑，然后从头再来。”

听见这句话，Barnes眼眸中的某种神情立刻变得破碎开来，他颓然无望的模样令Steve意识到厄运即将来临。技术员过去将Barnes推回到椅中。他没有丝毫的反抗，然而当他张开嘴咬住送到面前的牙合垫时，那双望向Pierce的眼睛却显得异常桀骜不驯。但随即椅上的手铐便牢牢锁住了他的手臂，眼看着头顶上的机械圆环缓缓下降，他惊惶地弓起了脊背，呼吸也随之变得急促起来。圆环两头的夹钳打着电弧和火花，缓缓的降到了他的面前，看着这一切，Steve突然明白了即将要发生的是什么。他想起了那张图画，想起了Barnes拼命用笔戳划那个大脑图案的样子。就是这个了，他们就是用这个把他变成冬日战士的。尽管他并不清楚他们具体是如何做到的，但有一点他想的没错。Barnes是受害者。而他们就是用这种方式来折磨他的。

Barnes大口喘着粗气。那两个夹钳一下子扣在了他的脸上，然后…一片死寂。Barnes脖颈上的筋肉猛地暴突起来，他牙关紧咬，却发不出一点声音。在所有的表达渠道全部被堵死之后，他就只能无声的面对撕心裂肺的剧痛。可在经受痛苦的时刻他却连开口哀嚎的权力都被剥夺了。他甚至无法让周围的人感知到他所受的痛苦与折磨。Steve根本无法想象，一个人在承受巨大痛苦时，所发出的哀嚎与乞求却被无尽的死寂所吞噬，只能独自一人体会无边无际的恐惧究竟是怎样一种感觉。这无异于是对肉体和精神的双重摧残。

Tony立即扑过去暂停了视频。“这是…”他声音嘶哑的顿住了话语。“这是酷刑啊。”

Sam不由得摇了摇头。“这可不仅仅是酷刑啊。用1200伏的电流击打大脑？他不得失忆症才怪吧？”

Steve闻言转身看他，“你认为他们抹去了他的记忆？”他心里也存着同样的怀疑。

Sam耸了耸肩。“对。Pierce不就是那么说的吗？而且实施情况也相符。若不是这样，那么整件事就根本说不通了。要折磨一个人的方法多得是，但那鬼玩意儿也未免太高科技了。现在看来应该是他提出了质疑，所以他们只能再次把他的记忆抹去。”他探身过去按下了播放键。“咱们得看一下洗脑后发生了什么。”他按下快进键，把视频调到机械夹钳从Barnes头上撤去以后才开始正常播放。

Barnes瘫倒在椅子里，头颅无力的倚在靠背上，双眼无力的眨动着。技术人员走上前去，把他嘴里的牙合器拿了出来，用手电查看他的眼睛，并记录下他的体征。他们对待他就好像对待一只动物，或者一件没有生命的物体一样，毫不在意的抓着他的脸掰过来转过去，自顾自的检查他的瞳孔反应，却根本不在乎这么做他会不会感到难受，或者是否会对他造成伤害。其中一个人抬手重重的拍打他的脸颊。

“嘿，士兵。”

Barnes迟钝的眨了下眼，继而衰弱地阖上了眼帘。那个技术人员于是更用力的抽打他的脸颊。

“嘿，醒醒。快点。”

Barnes终于缓缓睁开了眼睛，涣散的眼神许久才落在那个技术人员身上。他微微张合了一下双唇，继而费力的吞咽了一下。他迷乱的环视着周围，头无力的垂了下去。那个技术人员不耐的擒住他的下巴让他抬起头，摇晃了他数下才令他重新把视线放在自己身上。

“你知道自己在什么地方吗？”技术人员说着低头看向Barnes的右手。

Barnes虚弱的眨了眨眼，继而伸出了两根手指。 _不_ 。

“我们在美国的华盛顿特区。这里是九头蛇的基地。你还记得九头蛇是什么，还有你自己是谁吧？”

 _是_ 。

“你还记得其他什么吗？除了九头蛇以外的事情？”

 _不_ 。

“你还记得这之前发生了什么吗？”

 _不_ 。

技术人员放开了手，退开一步对另一个人耸了耸肩。“我看应该可以了。在Pierce回来以前赶快把药给他打了。”另一个技术人员于是将输液杆推了过来，将输液针头插进了Barnes的右手背，而Barnes则木然的用迷离空洞的眼神凝视着前方。Sam关掉了视频。

“好了，”他哑声说道，“现在都清楚了。”

“是啊。”Steve心神不定的回答道，脑中一片混乱。洗脑，抹去记忆。他一直以为这种事只不过是天方夜谭，然而如今他却亲眼见证了这一切。Barnes提出了质疑，他说了 _不_ ，说了 _停下，求你_ ，于是他们便用1200伏的电流将他那仅存的一点点抗拒和记忆毁得干干净净。以至于连他自己提出的质疑都统统抹去。这简直是灭绝人性。他们夺走了Barnes拥有的一切——他的自我，他的自主，还有他的记忆。天呐，他连自己的名字都想不起来。Steve从没有像此刻这样对九头蛇恨之入骨。Barnes需要救助。切切实实的救助。Steve暗自发誓，就算是倾其所有，他也一定要帮他。

 

***

  
回程的路上一片沉默，所有人陷入了深思之中。连超级话痨的Tony都一反常态的安静，Steve对此颇有感触，Barnes虽是杀害他父母的凶手，但Tony却亲眼见到他被那些人用酷刑折磨，抹去记忆后任人摆布。在见识了这一切之后你又如何能够责怪Barnes呢？当直升机降落在大厦的停机坪上时，Steve突然急切的想去探望Barnes，确认他是否安好（至少是相对安好吧）。他之前心存的愤恨已彻底被同情和对九头蛇对他施加的残酷折磨而产生的惊愕所取代。而在想到自己，以及他们所有人对待Barnes的态度时，他不禁感到愧疚万分。他们囚禁他，对他严刑逼供，还残忍的让他承受药物戒断的煎熬。就算Barnes认为他们与九头蛇是一丘之貉也没怪不得他呀。

硬生生的将这种不悦之感压了下去，Steve快步进了大厦往52层而去，Sam紧随其后。Tony则胡乱编了个理由便转身离开了，可就算不推己及人，Steve也明白他现在没办法面对Barnes。他和Sam下到了52层，Hill正坐在观察室里看着囚室内的监控。他们一直在监视他的一举一动，Steve暗想，手段和九头蛇如出一辙。他连最起码的一点点隐私都没有。

“他怎么样了？”Steve问道，连招呼都懒得打了。

Hill耸了耸肩，“他总算是睡着了。”她说着上下打量了他俩一番，“你们找到什么了？”

Steve将从银行带回来的电脑硬盘放在桌上，神情扭曲。“很多。”

Sam双手交叉环保在胸前。“我们得给Barnes提供救助。审讯到此为止，还有那些咱们自欺欺人的折磨手段也一样。Barnes是个受害者。操，他是个战俘。一切都到此为止。”

Steve点点头。“我同意。咱们得救他。”

Hill的眼光在他俩之间流连了片刻，既然她点了点头。“看来你们找到了不少东西啊。仔仔细细全都说给我听。”

 

***

  
Steve轻轻敲了敲囚室的门，接着打开了上面的小滑门。他等了片刻，但Barnes却并没有到门边来。Steve于是透过窗子望进屋里，却看见Barnes一动不动的躺在床上。

“Barnes？”Steve轻声唤道。可Barnes却依旧没有动。他有可能是在装蒜，打算找机会逃跑，但更有可能的是他还在经历药物戒断反应，已经疲累得根本爬不起来。Sam说过，兴奋剂戒断是非常痛苦的，因为那会引起非常严重的精神抑郁和嗜睡。Steve考虑再三，终于还是将谨慎抛之脑后，打开了牢门走进屋里。他来到床边蹲下身子，仔细端详面前的人儿。Barnes面朝右边侧卧在床上，眼神涣散迷离，被汗水浸透的长发粘在他的脸颊上，机械臂无力的垂在身侧。他的目光对上了Steve的双眼，但却仍旧一动不动，痛苦和疲惫深深的刻在他脸上的每一道线条中。

“嘿，”Steve轻道，“我很抱歉我们之前那么对待你。不会再有人来审讯你，或者伤害你了。我们想要帮你。”

Barnes颓然的看着他。那双深湛蓝眸中溢满了疲惫与哀伤。他此刻的模样更像是个97岁的老人而不是一个…30岁上下的年轻人。Steve不知道这么多年来他离开那个冷冻舱的时间总共有多久。老天垂怜，他真的希望那段时间不长。

Steve重又集中起精神。“我之前答应过要教你更多手语的。不如咱们先帮你清洗一下怎么样？这层楼上有一个洗澡间，离着不远。”

Barnes依然没有回应，但他还是极为吃力的支撑着身子从床上坐了起来，他紧咬牙关，浑身颤抖不已。Steve跟着站起来，向他伸过一只手。Barnes看了看那只手，又抬头看了看Steve。呆愣了半晌，他才忐忑的握住了Steve的手。他的手烧得很热，而且汗津津的，可却令Steve感受到一种前所未有的存在感，而一种特殊的感觉也如火花般从两人交握的双手传导至Steve的四肢百骸。他将Barnes拉起来，见他身子打晃，他本能的上前扶住了他，另一股热流也随着这个触点涌向Steve的全身。他能感觉到Barnes因发烧而散出的体热，指尖传来对方身体止不住的颤抖，他的呼吸急促而吃力，身上则散发出一股混合了汗臭、化学药剂与污秽河水的刺鼻异味。这种感受虽然令人极度不适，但却在Steve心中不断的提醒着他，Barnes是一个人。一个货真价实、如假包换的人，一个被囚禁并被残忍折磨了70年的人。他不是什么鬼魂，更不是什么恶魔。他就只是一个人。一个急切需要Steve帮助的人。

“来吧。”Steve率先走出了囚室，穿过审讯室和观察室来到洗澡间。Barnes跟在他身后，虽然行动起来动作有些僵硬，但他的赤足走起路来却没发出一点声响。他丝毫没有理会默不作声的坐在门外的Hill和Sam，只是用余光瞟了一眼出口的位置。进屋后Steve将门关上，此刻他已不再像之前那样会为与Barnes独处一室而担忧了。因为以Barnes眼下的状态是无力攻击他人的，而且到目前为止他也一直表现得很顺从。再者，他并不是真正意义上的九头蛇特工，对那些人更谈不上什么忠诚可言。他从头到尾都是被迫的。而现在Steve他们是真心的想要帮助他，就凭这一点，他也不太可能会出手攻击他们。

Steve来到最近的一个淋浴隔间前打开了花洒。Barnes看起来很是警觉，Steve估计他在九头蛇的这些年来可能从没有洗过淋浴。在水热起来以后他便招手示意对方上前来。Barnes缓缓的蹭了过去，犹豫的伸手过去试水温。他愣了一下，脸上的神情变得难以置信起来，他又向前迈了一步，讶异的转动着自己的手臂，看着水流从他的胳膊洒落。看到他这番模样，Steve只觉得心头一阵抽痛。

他赶忙清了清嗓子。“洗浴的东西都放在那儿了。”他说着指了指一旁壁龛里放着的香波和浴液。“你好好洗吧，把衣服脱在外面就行，我给你找些干净的来。”趁着自己还没干出像要拥抱Barnes的这种傻事来以前，他急忙转身走了出去。他在附近找到了存放白色衣物的架子，他拿了一套干净的衣服连同一条毛巾放在了紧闭的淋浴隔间门外。“衣服什么的都放在门外了。”他高声说道，但并没指望能听到什么回应。

他坐到旁边的长凳上静静等候，可没过多久他便开始担心Barnes是否知道该如何沐浴。他是不是该向他解释怎么使用浴液呢？可他不想随随便便的侵犯他的隐私，于是他便只能坐等，并暗自希望Barnes自己能搞定一切。

过了几分钟，屋内传来淋浴隔间被推开和衣物的窸窣声。Barnes走了出来，发梢上还滴着水，可眼神清亮了不少，脸上的线条也平和放松了些。他身上泛着柑橘的清香，看来Steve是有些担心过头了。经过一番洗理更衣，他看上去比之前清爽了许多。

“觉得好些了吗？”Steve问。

Barnes点了点头。

“那就好，咱们回去吧，我来教你几个新的手语。”

Barnes虽然依旧面无表情，但听到这句话，他的目光亮了起来。Steve看得出他非常急切的想要与他人交流。Steve想知道，如果他能说话，那么他会说些什么呢？若是那样，如今事情是否会大大的不同呢？如果那样的话，也许他们会更快的察觉到他其实是个受害者。也许不会。谁知道呢？然而现在继续纠结其他可能性，或者Steve本可以选择其他行事方法根本毫无意义。他现在能够做的就只有尽力帮助Barnes。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本宝又跳出来更新了。谢谢大家的点赞和留言！！！希望大家多多交流。  
> 本次更新的第三章也是原作的第三章，所以这一章放上去以后，我也要和大家一样望眼欲穿的等着了... ：(  
> 另外，本章中有一些对于美式手语的描述，由于本人并不熟悉手语又找不到相应的资料，所以只能看着翻了，请大家见谅了！

“像这样，”Steve说着将修长的手指交缠起来比划出一个手势。士兵模仿着他的动作，努力的将自己不停颤抖的右手手指摆到正确的位置上。

“对，做得真棒。”Steve冲着士兵露出了一个不太自然的微笑，而对方却始终不习惯别人用这种神情看自己。“咱们今天就先学到这儿吧。你好好休息。”

士兵将双手放回腿上，虽然头还很疼，可他还是用力点了几下。Steve朝他微微一笑后便起身离开了，而士兵回到床上躺卧下来，本想服从命令闭眼休息，可他的大脑却不服管的运转起来。Steve刚刚教了他26个字母的手势，这也就意味着，他现在 _想说什么_ 都没问题了。 _说什么都可以_ 。简直可以算是突然间将整个英语词汇库全都摆在了他的面前任他使用。这既令人激动万分，同时也让人惶恐不已。一直以来，他所有的沟通都只限于那十个手势而已，虽在内心深处他隐约感到，很久以前自己曾经能够开口说话。可他却已想不起那是什么时候的事了，而他周围的人也不想要他开口。所以他便也无需开口。

可这些新来的人却让他十分费解，尤其是Steve。他不清楚他们想要把他怎样，不明白为何他们会一改前人的严苛而变得和蔼亲切。他更加读不懂Steve眼中的哀伤与温柔。他实在搞不懂自己周遭所发生的一切，他只想要这一切就此停止。

他知道九头蛇一定会来抓他的，这一点毋庸置疑。虽然他们都说九头蛇已经倒台了，可他却并不相信。如今，他已无法执行任务，不仅要忍受药物戒断的煎熬，还被关押在这个陌生的地方接受奇怪的盘问。他只觉得自己的大脑破碎不堪，而且已濒临失控，连他的身体反应也不在正常状态。平素一直在他脑中回荡，能够将一切都变得空白且麻木的嗡鸣声，此刻已荡然无存。他的精神和生理方面都出现了异常，不但心跳加速，还时时感受到极度的恐慌和迷惑。他的脑中不时的出现闪回，眼前总会闪过一张张面孔或一个个场景，而各种声音则时刻在他耳边回荡。他知道自己需要坐回到那把椅子上，知道这些异常现象必须要得到矫正。他的 _情况很失常，很不稳定，给他洗脑，然后从头再来–_

那些话语在他耳边不断放大、回响、扭曲。又一波恐惧无情地笼罩住了他，催着他心跳陡然飙升，口中也再一次泛起了橡胶的苦味。这一刻，他只觉得头痛欲裂。

他紧闭起双眼，逼着自己稳住呼吸。他每一寸肌体都疼痛不已，左肩金属与皮肉的衔接处犹如冰寒的火焰般烧灼啃噬着他。他头疼欲裂，口干舌燥，高烧令他止不住的发颤。被冷汗再度浸湿的头发黏腻的贴在他的后颈上，刚换上的衣服已被汗水浸湿。深入骨髓的疲惫将他缓缓拖向黑暗，他终于无力抗拒，暂时忘记身上的痛楚，放空头脑，让自己慢慢进入浅眠之中。

 

***

  
一夜惊厥不断。早上Steve把他带出牢房输液，他的双腿依旧被铐在椅上，但双手却只剩下锁在腕上的磁力铐环而没有被铐住。Steve又教了他一些手语，虽然他的神智恍惚，大脑更似碎裂的玻璃一般混乱，可他还是努力将学到的记在心里。他吃力地将自己的注意力放在Steve身上，可脑中的嗡鸣声却更胜了，那其中裹挟的人声则变得忽高忽低。那些声音时而轻声低语，时而大声怒吼，时而惊声尖叫，夹杂起来在他的脑中唱响了一首骇人的死亡之歌。他眼前不时闪过各种影像，头在不停的跳痛着，似是要将头骨震碎。他的四肢不听使唤的抽搐，整个屋子突然间在他面前旋转起来。

“Barnes？Barnes？”

Steve的呼唤令他恢复了神智。他不知道Steve为何会一直这么称呼他，可这个称呼却似乎令他的头痛更甚了。他斜昵着对方，Steve一脸的担忧。

“你刚刚有点失神。你还好吧？”

他呆望着他，试图用自己混沌的大脑想清楚Steve的问题。然而脑中的嗡鸣却因此变得愈发刺耳。

“Barnes？”Steve说着探身过去，而他叫出的名字却在士兵体内掀起了另一股翻江倒海般的痛楚，也让他耳边的嗡鸣瞬间幻化成了尖利的嚎叫。他眼看着自己伸出手去，一把揪住了Steve，将他的脸重重的磕在面前的桌子上，当他用左手扯开脚镣时，能感觉到机械臂上的甲片在不停移动。他蹒跚的站起身，跌跌撞撞的躲了开去，手上的输液针头被拽得生疼。他惊惶地一把将输液管扯了下来，踉跄着走向房间的另一头，他的眼前一片昏花，哀嚎声充斥在耳际，剧烈的疼痛仿佛要将他的头颅劈成两半。终于他脚下一软，整个人跌倒在墙角，他蜷起身子，紧闭起双眼用两手拼命的扣住自己的脑袋，无声的哀鸣自他紧咬的唇间溢出。他控制不住的颤抖着，急促而吃力的惊喘着，无力地聆听心跳和血流声在他的耳边轰鸣。

“–不，别，先别妄动。”Steve低声说道，士兵恍惚间听到他的足音慢慢靠近。“先让他缓一缓，然后再采取行动也不迟。”

士兵拼命的蜷缩起身子，双手穿过头发用力的抓拉着头皮。他不知道袭击Steve会为他换来何种惩罚。也许他们会动用那张椅子，虽然只是想想那张椅子都会令他惊恐万状，可若他们真的对他动用那椅子，那么一切倒也会再次变得合理且明了起来。

身旁传来一阵窸窣声，他微微张开双眼，却见Steve在离他几步开外的地方蹲下了身。他于是闭上了眼睛，静候虐打的到来。

“我不会伤害你的，”Steve轻声说道，“我只想和你谈谈。你能做到吗？”

士兵深吸了几口气，用尽最后的一点力气，他放开了双手轻轻点了下头，可即使如此轻微的动作都让他的头剧痛不止。他需要告诉Steve他出了故障，需要他们修好他。明亮的灯光晃得他睁不开眼，整个屋子也仿佛不停的在旋转，他于是闭着眼睛努力的回想已学到的那些哑语手势。他缓缓抬起手，伸出食指，在自己面前比出了 _受伤/疼痛_ 的手势。这是Steve在教他字母之前先教会他的几个词汇之一。

“好的，哪里疼？”

他指了指自己的头。可这之后却不知该如何表达了，他于是用真手拉了拉自己的耳垂，又指了指自己的眼睛，然后曲起手指做了一个 _我不明白_ 的手势。 _听到了声音_ ，他努力的解释着。 _看见了东西。发生故障。_

“你哪里不明白呢？”

举起的双手颤抖不止，他懊恼的深深吸了口气。他为什么就不能 _说话_ 呢？他必须要告诉Steve，他必须要让他明白才行。为什么谁都 _不明白_ 呢–

他用力的摇了摇头，可这一来却让眩晕感更加严重了。他使劲的指了指Steve，然后又曲起了手指。

“是 _我_ 不明白？”

他点了点头。是的， _太好了_ ，终于–

“你是对的。对不起，我确实不明白。你能试着给我解释一下吗？不用着急，慢慢来。”身旁传来的窸窣声听着像是Steve坐在了地上，士兵于是又深深吸了口气，然后点了点头。只要找到合适的词汇就行了，找到那些他不曾使用过的词句。这么久以来，他早已习惯了只用那十个手势，还有一些小的姿势或者模仿动作，他不知该如何像别人那样自如的组织词汇，更不知要如何流畅的运用语言。

他再次指了指自己的头，然后重又做了一个 _疼痛_ 的手势。接着，他伸出右手开始拼出一个个字母。 _听-见。看-见_ 。拼完，他抬手又点了点自己的头。右手颤抖着继续拼出了一串字母，组成了一个他熟知的词： _故-障_ 。

“你是产生幻觉了吗？听见或者看见了一些根本不存在的东西？”

他先点点头，然后又摇了摇头。继而抬手点了点自己的太阳穴。那不是幻觉。那些东西 _都存在于他的脑中_ 。

Steve见状沉吟了片刻。“是记忆吗？”半晌他才开口问道。“你是不是想起什么来了？”

五指呈圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。继而用手指做相互戳刺状。 _疼痛_ 。然后他又打出了自己之前用的手势。 _求你，停下_ 。

“对不起。”Steve哑着声音说道，“我本指望我们能多帮上点忙的。”

 _是啊，我也是这么想的_ 。他抬起右手揉着太阳穴，呼吸急促而吃力。心中的懊恼渐甚，他气Steve不明白他表达的意思，气他的不作为，气自己故障频频的大脑，气所有的一切。他筋疲力尽，对一切感到困惑不解，还发生了故障，全身被疼痛啃噬着。他现在只想要用那张椅子将一切重新变回到一片空白与宁静，只想要寒冰将自己的身躯包裹起来，只想要一切 _马上停止_ 。

“我朋友想让我问你几个关于你脑袋的问题，”Steve说道，“可以吗？”

他微微点了下头。

“你点头的时候觉得头疼吗？”

他点头。

“好吧，那咱们就不做这个动作了，用手语吧。”

士兵于是先伸出一根手指，然后是两根，以此来表示 _是_ 与 _否_ 。

“对，非常好。我看你一直闭着眼睛。是不是灯光太刺眼了？”

 _是的_ 。

“不好意思了。你就闭着眼睛吧，没关系的。你的头痛是很剧烈的那种，还是钝痛？”

 _都-有_ ，他用手语拼出。

“那你现在觉得头晕吗？”

 _是的_ 。

“视线模糊吗？”

 _是的_ 。

Steve半天没有说话，想来是在聆听耳麦里的对话。半晌，他重重的吸了口气。“那么，你要不要我们给你施打治头痛的药物呢？”

 _是的_ 。他就只想要这个而已。

“好的。我们这就去准备。你还能站起来吗？我们可以把…呃…囚室里的灯光调暗，让你能稍稍安稳的睡个觉。”

 _是的_ 。他勉力支撑着身子站了起来，即使闭着眼他仍然感觉到一阵天旋地转，头疼得几乎要炸开了。直到一只温暖的大手扶住了他的胳膊，他这才意识到Steve已站在了他身侧，而他平稳的呼吸则帮助士兵稳住了自己的杂乱的急喘。他缓缓睁开双眼，斜昵着Steve模糊不清的脸庞，他那双蔚蓝的眼眸看上去不停的扭曲游离。一抹猩红自他的鼻子里流了出来，这应该是刚刚士兵袭击他时造成的伤口。他于是抬起手，颤巍巍的拼出了一串字母。

_对-不-起_

Steve有些意外，“为什么道歉？”

士兵指了指自己的脸，示意Steve脸上的伤处。

 _对-不-起_ ，他重复道。

“没关系的，”Steve轻声道，“我能理解。”

也许，士兵暗想，这次他能理解吧。

 

***

  
“咱们确实应该给他恢复使用头疼药，”Sam盯着审讯室的监控视频回放说道，“还有抗痉挛药。看这段。”他按下了播放键，Steve看着画面上的Barnes呆滞的望着前方，继而突然抽搐了几下，然后才像大梦初醒般恢复了神智，抬头望向Steve。看到这儿，Sam按下了暂停。

“就是这个。”

Steve有些懵，“哪个？什么呀？”

Sam把视频倒了回去，重放Barnes发呆然后抽搐的片段。“我想那时候他应该是犯了一次癫痫。”

Hill若有所思的摸着下巴。“有可能。”

“癫痫？可我一直以为…你懂的。”Steve想的是浑身抽搐，口吐白沫的样子。

Sam摇了摇头。“有些是那个症状。但我记得好像有一种叫做病灶性癫痫的症状。或者更像是…失神吧？我的一些退伍老兵有这种症状。有些人发病的样子就好像是走神儿了一样，或者是有轻微的抽搐。有些人则说在发病时他们会尝到奇怪的味道，或者看见奇怪的闪光，还会觉得晕眩。我觉得咱们看到的就应该是这个。我是说，他有大面积的脑损伤，而且还断崖式的戒断了大剂量的抗头痛和抗痉挛的药物。所以我觉得他应该是这种情况。”

“你认为这是他攻击我的原因吗？”

Sam耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢？说实话，任何事物都有可能触发他的攻击性。”

Steve重放了一遍视频，看着画面中的Barnes并未对他的呼唤做出任何反应，却在突然间出手，狠狠地将Steve的脸磕在桌面上，然后扯开了身上的镣铐，踉跄着躲到屋角。而屏幕一角上的实时监控显示，那一时刻他的生理指征急剧上升。

坐在Steve身边的Sam看着视频不禁摇了摇头。“他彻底慌了，可能刚刚发生了一次痉挛，他正经历着剧烈的头痛，难熬的戒断，还被敌人囚禁，但你看看他是 _多么努力的_ 在尝试啊，Steve。”他说着指了指屏幕，Barnes痛苦的紧闭着双眼，抬起颤抖的双手艰难的打着手语。“他总共才有十个手势吧？可他现在却主动的进行交流，不但拼命的让自己保持镇静，还努力的让自己的意思清楚的表达出来。他甚至为了自己的惊恐发作和出手伤了你而向你 _道歉_ 。”

你 _不明白_ ，屏幕上的Barnes说道。真是一语中的啊，Steve想。除了之前的那些手势，几个图画和手语拼写的交流以外，他根本就不知道Barnes脑子里在想什么。不管Barnes的脑中有何想法，都是一个谜。然而Sam是对的，他正在努力交流。而当史蒂夫不明白他的意思时，他便双唇紧抿，那一脸的沮丧是如此显而易见，这也是史蒂夫见到他流露出的最明显的表情了。即使已被疼痛和迷惑折磨得神智恍惚，他依然挣扎着用不听使唤的身体拼尽全力的尝试着去交流。这种意志力实在太令人惊叹了。

“是啊，”Steve看着屏幕上的Barnes说道。 _疼痛，求你，停下_ ，他用颤抖的手说着，痛苦在他惨白的脸上深深刻下一道道印痕。 _求你让这痛苦停下来_ 。他在请求，然而Steve却没有给他任何回答。 _我本指望我们能多帮上点忙的_ 。可他们本来是能帮他的，不是吗？他们完完全全可以不把他当成一个囚犯般对待的，也可以帮他施打药物帮他止痛，更可以结束这种令他生不如死的煎熬。屏幕上，Barnes懊丧的垮下脸，用力按揉着太阳穴，神情一如他此刻的想法。他们如此残忍的对待他，就算Barnes恨他们入骨，又有谁能责怪他呀。

他望向另一个显示着囚室实时监控画面的屏幕。屋内的灯光已调到仅能保持最低能见度的亮度。Barnes侧身蜷缩在床上，头发凌乱地披散在他脸上，双手紧扣着头颅。他依旧承受着剧痛，依旧备受煎熬，而他们却坐在这里袖手旁观。

“赶快把药物备好，”看着Barnes吃力的喘息着，Steve坚定的说道，“不管用什么方法，我们都要让他好受一些。”

 

***

  
事实证明，如果你是像Tony Stark一样的亿万富豪的话，想要搞到极大剂量的处方药简直是小菜一碟。对此Steve不愿深究，也不想知道药品的来路。他只是很高兴他们在24小时内就弄到了足够放倒一头大象的阿莫曲坦、阿替洛尔、双丙戊酸钠和芬太尼。Sam和Steve都认为施打止痛药是必须的，尤其是在Tony提到那只机械臂给他造成了持续性疼痛之后更是如此。至于戒掉药瘾的问题，他们可以日后再另想办法。

在调暗了审讯室的灯光后，Steve把Barnes带出了囚室，让他坐在椅子上通过静脉注射为他施用药物。药液才输入体内，Barnes便立刻松弛了下来，双眼周围的线条也随之舒展了开来。只是想一想他经受了多么大的痛苦都让Steve感到内脏翻涌。他现在看起来已精疲力竭，半睁的眼睛显得呆滞迷离，但他的颤抖却好转了不少。可见，兴奋剂戒断和对目前情况所产生的巨大心理压力几乎已将他的精力耗干殆尽了。

输完液，Steve把Barnes带回囚室，将灯光调暗让他好好休息。Barnes几乎是沾了枕头便睡着了，体征也降到了自来到这里后最平缓的状态。Steve估计他至少有好几天，甚至可能有一个星期都没有好好的睡过一觉了。

Barnes一下子便睡了十个小时，Steve带他去洗澡更衣后又回到审讯室里，一边给他输液补充营养和药物，一边继续教他学手语。Barnes虽然看上去依然很倦怠，但精神状态却很稳定，从他学习手语的速度可以看出他在快速掌握语言方面的天赋，这或许是血清的其中一种影响吧。

“你感觉怎么样？”Steve 一边打着手语一边开口问。

 _轻微的疼痛_ ，Barnes用手语回答道。 _头，手臂。很累。故-障_ 。

“你说的故障是指什么？”Steve小心的问了一个开放性的问题。

Barnes碰了碰他的太阳穴和下巴。 _头_ 。又点了点他的耳朵。 _听见_ 。紧接着在自己的眼睛下方做了个‘V’字形， _看见_ 。

Steve见状在自己眼下做了个‘V’字形，然后用手挥过肩头。“你看到的是记忆吗？”

 _我不知道_ 。

Barnes很有可能连什么是记忆都忘了，Steve估计这可能是让他搞不清楚的地方。可如果他体内的血清与Steve的相似的话，那么他的脑损伤就有可能痊愈，那些被抹去的记忆也能够恢复。

“你能描述一下你看到和听到的那些东西吗？”

Barnes 吞了吞口水，不情愿的摇了摇头。 _好吧，_ Steve 暗想， _看来这是个敏感话题_ 。不过说实话，他其实也不敢肯定自己想不想知道Barnes的那些记忆。

“有什么我们能帮的上忙的吗？”他问。

Barnes闻言一愣，双眼不自觉地瞪大了些许。 _椅-子_ ，他用手语拼出。

看到这个，Steve只觉像是胸口挨了一记重拳，连喘气都觉得吃力，他费力的吞了下口水，努力把脑海中Barnes 坐在那张椅子里被电击大脑时无声的哀嚎的景象压制下去。他倾身向前。

“不。我们不会再那么对待你了， _决不会了_ 。那种事情再也不会发生了。你明白了吗？”

Barnes用力摇了摇头，神情变得沮丧起来。Hill则告诉Steve他的体征开始飙升了。

 _为什么？_ Barnes问道，右手颤抖着举到额头上形成一个‘Y’字形。

 _天呐，_ Steve不禁暗自叹息一声。“因为那么做是不对的，”他决然的说道，努力让自己的口气保持平稳。“因为任谁都不该那么对待你。”

Barnes又摇了摇头，呼吸变得急促起来。 _我不明白_ 。

“九头蛇就是用那张椅子抹去了你的记忆的。他们那么做就是为了让你无法反抗。那是 _不对的_ 。他们那是在伤害你。”Steve柔声说道。“你是他们的囚犯。”

Barnes绝望的摇着头。 _停下，_ 他打着手势，所有的体征都狂飙起来。 _停下停下停下停下停下–_

他急速的惊喘着，双眼开始变得迷离涣散起来，手指死命的抓着椅子扶手。

“他这是惊恐发作，”Sam透过耳机告诉Steve。“跟他说话，试着让他冷静下来。”

Steve微微点了下头，深深吸了口气。还好在出现这种情况的时候有Sam在一旁指导。

“没事的，”他说道。“你现在很安全。我知道这种事让人一时间很难接受。能跟着我一起做深呼吸吗？”

Barnes那双毫无焦距的眼眸对上了他的，散大的瞳仁中溢满了恐惧。Steve竭力摆出一副宽慰的神情，将两手平放在桌上。

“就这样。跟我一起深呼吸。”

良久，Barnes的气息才渐渐平稳下来，可那双眼却始终一瞬不瞬的看着Steve。他浑身的肌肉总算松弛了下去，手也放开了扶手，许久，他才慢慢眨了眨眼，似是恢复了神智。

“缓过神儿来了吗？”Steve轻问。

Barnes轻轻点了下头，抬头四下环顾了一番后才再度望向Steve。 _发-生-故-障_ ，他用手语说道。

“这叫做惊恐发作。一般在心里压力太大的时候就会发生这种情况，这很正常。”

 _对-不-起_ ，Barnes说道。

“你不用道歉。是我害你不高兴的。我知道这些事一时间很难让人接受。”

Barnes迟疑的点点头。我不明白。他顿了顿，眉头紧颦。 _为什么_ 。他的神情变得异常懊恼，颤抖的右手停在半空中。Steve没有开口，静静的等着他慢慢组织起语言。 _九-头-蛇_ 。他又顿了顿，然后摇了摇头。 _我不明白_ …然后举起两只发颤的手… _什么_ …然后指了指Steve。 _你_ 。继而将手放在嘴边比了个说话的手势。做完后，他抬眼望向Steve，静静的等着。

“你是说，你不明白我的意思是吗？”

Barnes立刻点头，眼神甚是宽慰。

“是关于九头蛇？还是关于惊恐发作？”

_九-头-蛇_

“好的，”Steve斟酌了片刻才开口。“如果你觉得一时间消化不了这么多东西的话，就直接告诉我。简单的说，你是一位美国士兵。你的名字叫James Buchanan Barnes。九头蛇不知用什么手段俘获了你，给你安装了那条机械臂，并且抹掉了你的全部记忆。他们割掉了你的声带，逼迫你为他们杀人。九头蛇对你做了很多令人发指的恶事，我们已经了解了，他们逼你做的那些事其实并非出自你的本意。所以现在我们在想办法帮你。我这样说的话你能理解吗？”

Barnes眉头紧锁，眼神中充满了疑问，手指也跟着动了起来。 _他-们-说-谎？_

“是的。”Steve说到这里不由得清了清嗓子。“是的，他们说谎骗了你。”

Barnes的手无力的垂在桌子上，目光倏然变得破碎起来。他凝视着自己的双手，神情变得木然而迷离。

“我想他是太震惊了，”Sam小声说道。“一下子丢出这么多信息他肯定会应接不暇的。你多加小心，他有可能会突然情绪失控的。”

Steve轻轻点了下头示意他听到了。他很清楚刚刚说的那些极有可能会引得Barnes突然发作。这一切不管对谁来说都难以接受，更不要说精神状态极端脆弱的Barnes了。

“Barnes？”他轻声探问。

Barnes忽地举起一只手。 _B-U-C-K-Y_ ，他踌躇的拼出。他一边满含疑问的望向Steve，一边将手放在自己胸前。

“没错，”Steve费力的答道，继而边说边打起了手语。“你的名字叫Bucky。”

Bucky点了点头，目光变得坚定了起来。或许应当称之为决心吧。而这也让Steve心下冀望，或许他并非无药可救。

 

***

  
“嘿。”Steve有些惴惴不安的走进了Tony的工作室，仔细揣测着他的精神状态。当Tony一脸憔悴、眼袋乌青地从他的全息投影前转过身来时，他忍不住和Sam交换了一个眼神。

“队长！谢谢你大驾光临。JARVIS已经破译了所有从九头蛇得到的资料，并且分析了影像材料。我觉得还是让你看看比较好。”Tony说着揉了揉额头。“我去沙漠里走的那一遭和这些玩意儿相比，简直就跟度假似的。”

Steve抬头看向面前的屏幕，上面显示的似乎是一段暂停的监控录像。“这是什么？”

“是咱们搜集到的俄罗斯那边的影像资料。从他们1945年抓住他的时候起，一直到1991年的东西一应俱全。然后他就应该是被从俄方易手给了美方，剩下的资料则都是从咱们在银行金库拿来的那些电脑硬盘上找到的。将他们把一个战斗英雄变成冬日战士的每一步都讲得清清楚楚。”

Steve听罢不禁咽了咽口水，继而深深吸了口气。“放给我看。”

 

***

  
“–你们这些叛徒！操蛋的俄罗斯混账！”失去了一条胳膊的Bucky愤怒的叫骂道。“咱们不都是盟友吗？你们这些纳粹王八蛋–”

-鲜血合着泪水和汗水，顺着Bucky的脸颊淌下来。左臂断肢上包裹的绷带肮脏破烂。他虚软的靠坐在牢房的角落里，紧闭着双眼仰头倚靠在满是污垢的墙壁上，嘴唇紧抿，下巴不住的颤抖–

-Barnes被捆绑在一张试验台上，许多管子和线路自他的左臂处探出。他眼神迷离，神志不清的一遍遍叨念着自己的姓名、军衔和军用识别码，而四周那些身着白袍的家伙却旁若无人的对他又戳又刺，不时地在写字板上做着记录–

-他被推进低温冷冻舱里，舱门随后被重重摔上。他才露出一丝惊恐的神色，冰晶却已将他覆盖了起来–

-他在试验台上慢慢醒转，迷惑的看着那条银光闪闪的机械臂。一个医生探身过去查看，却被那只机械手猛然扼住了喉咙–

“-你将成为九头蛇的铁拳。”Zola一边给Barnes注射药物，一边狞笑着俯视他–

“-把他冷冻起来。”透过那道小小的观察窗，Barnes写满恐惧的面孔迅速地被冰晶隐去–

-Barnes一边尖叫一边奋力挣扎，拼命挥舞着那只铁拳–

-他一遍又一遍的重复着自己的名字、军衔和军用识别码–

-不顾他拼命的挣扎与窒息，他们用力将一块布巾蒙在他的脸上，冷水从他的头上飞溅到地下。而Fennhoff则站在他身前，轻声的说着什么–

-眼见那个金属环徐徐降下，Barnes拼命的挣扎，他的脸上充满了恐惧与迷惑。圆环上的夹钳扣住了他的头颅，他随即尖叫起来，整个身体从椅子里弓了起来，四肢用力的拉扯着加固过的镣铐–

-Bucky坐在椅子上吃力的喘息着，而Fennhoff则绕着他一边慢慢踱步，一边读出一系列词语。每念出一个词，Bucky便会逐渐消弭，慢慢变得俯首帖耳。当Fennhoff来到他面前站定时，Bucky的眼神已变得木然而呆滞。  
 _“早安，士兵。”_  
 _“随时待命–”_

“–你都记得些什么？”  
“我不知道–”

-他学会了讲一口流利的俄语。他完美无缺地完成了训练。他突然发作，瞬间杀光了一屋子的精干特工–

-他的哀嚎在整间屋子中回荡–

-夹钳扣在了他的脸上–

_“-汇报任务。”_   
_“凌晨3点，目标清除。没有活口–”_

-他粗重的喘息着，一个管理员围着椅子踱步，缓缓说出那一串词语–

-他们将他带到低温冷冻舱前–

_“-汇报任务。”_   
_“目标清除–”_

-他们将伤痕累累且被施打了药物的他拖进了屋里，而他却依旧试图挣脱他们的钳制。  
 _“他跑到哪儿去了？”_  
 _“纽约。他跟别人说了不该说的，我们没办法只能把那些人都清理了–”_

-Bucky张开嘴又合上，眼中透出惧色。他又试了一次，继而用力地拉扯着椅子上的镣铐，泪水从他脸颊上的血痕中划过。  
 _你们对我做了什么？_ 他无声地开口说道。  
金属圆环降落下来，只是这一次他的尖叫声变成了一片死寂–

-他们再次将他带到低温冷冻舱前–

- _随时待命_ ，他用手势答道–

_“-做的很好，士兵–”_

-他在银行的金库里醒来。他很迷惑，不知自己为何无法言语，更不知该如何交流。没有人念出那些触发词。他们打开了镣铐，他一跃而起，杀死了在场的所有人–

-他们教会他使用那十个手势。他们等到他用断指比划出 _停下，求你，求你停下_ 的手势后才将铁锤狠狠挥落–

“-汇报任务。”  
 _目标清除。任务成功–_

-Pierce一记耳光重重的打在他脸上–

- _求你，不要，停下，求你_ –

Tony关掉了视频。

 

***

  
Sam递过一杯咖啡，Steve很是感谢的接了过来。“你还顶得住吧？”

Steve听罢不由叹了口气，Sam则在他身边坐了下来。“说实话，我也不清楚。你呢？”

“不得不承认，那些录像对我的震动不小。”Sam说着捧住了手里的咖啡杯。“我确实知道九头蛇是一群变态杂种，可那些也太…”

“其实，你不一定非要留下来的。你家毕竟是在华盛顿。”

“打住。我早晚是要回去打理一些事情的，不过我想要留下来帮忙。再说能当上复仇者也超赞的。可看过那些东西之后，我是决不可能袖手旁观的。”

“是啊，我懂。”

“就是说啊。”Sam抿了一口咖啡。“我都忘了问了，你怎么会手语的？”

“我妈教我的。我小时候左耳先天失聪，右耳听力也不好，所以她教我手语以便交流。其实我除了跟她用手语交流以外没跟别人用过。从冰层里出来以后，我查询了一下，发现这种手语已经获得官方认可了。”Steve说着转头看他，“那你怎么会的？”

“我的小妹妹。她有先天性轻度弱听。虽然这病不影响她说话，可我妈妈还是在我妹妹小的时候就让家里人都去学了手语。她是想让她做好万全的准备啊。”

Steve点点头，“那太好了。你要是愿意的话，咱们可以轮流教Bucky手语。”

“没问题。而且这么做也有助于他与除你之外的人相处。”

Steve有些担忧的咬着下唇。“你觉得咱们要不要找其他人帮忙呢？我知道Tony是肯定会帮啦，可除了他以外，知情的就只有Hill和Romanoff了。要是万一出了什么事，或者不走运的被九头蛇找上门的话…”

“我明白你的意思。可咱们能信任的都有谁呢？”

“这才是伤脑筋的地方呀。”他边想边喝了口咖啡。“另外，Bucky被带到这儿的这件事也并没有走正式渠道。而且我不放心把他交给当局。神盾局也倒台了。其他复仇者成员又四散在各地。Tony虽然同意让我们待在这里，可Bucky对他来说是个非常纠结的存在，毕竟是他亲手杀害了他的父母。我不想再让他承受更多的压力了。至于Bucky…说实话，我也不知道该那他怎么办才好。”

“可他需要救助。”

“我知道，可怎么救？我是说，你要如何救一个经历过那种恶事的人呐？洗脑、触发词，还有那么多的创伤…这些我根本就一无所知。”

“咱们得循序渐进，Steve。首先，咱们要先让他适应环境，让他跟咱们进行交流。然后我们再去解决九头蛇留下的烂摊子。我们可能需要找一位真正的医生帮忙，还有心理医生。处置那种级别的脑损伤我可不够格，而且说真的，我不但不够格，也不愿意去应对他那样的心理创伤。我们得找专业的人员才行。”

“是啊，”Steve抬手揉了揉脸。“你说得对。小娜现在正忙着处理华盛顿的那堆事，不过她估计应该能帮咱们找到几个不为九头蛇卖命的人。Tony应该也可以。”

“那就先这样吧。你去找Hill跟她商量商量。我去陪陪Barnes。”

“谢了，Sam。”

“嘿，有我呢。”

 

***

  
囚室门上的小滑门打开了。Bucky- _他的名字叫Bucky_ –起身过去，将两手递出门外，等着手铐锁住他的双腕。他的右手背上被插上了一个输液预埋管，以便随时使用。手铐铐住了他的手腕，Bucky撤回双臂看着牢门打开，但此刻站在门外的却不是Steve，而是那个有一双机械翅膀的男子。他不禁一愣，继而环顾四下寻觅Steve的踪影，面前的男子露出了一个微笑。

“嘿。我叫Sam。”他用手比划了一个陌生的手势来代表他的名字，那手势看起来像是一只鸟。“Steve需要稍稍休息一下，不过我也可以教你一些手势。”

他退开了些许，让Bucky从牢房里出来，Bucky小心翼翼的来到审讯室里坐下。Sam弯下腰一步一顿地用已经修好的镣铐将他的双腿锁住。

“很抱歉这么对待你，”他说道，“这是为了所有人的安全着想。”他说着直起身，解开了Bucky腕上的手铐，然后在他对面坐了下来。

“你感觉怎么样？”他一边说一边打着手语。Bucky思忖片刻，仔细的考量了一下自己的状态。发烧和颤抖的症状已经消失了，疼痛比之前减轻了不少，脑袋也没有之前那般迷乱了。他觉得非常疲累，虽然会因为焦虑而不时汗毛倒竖，但总的来说，他应该算是处于半正常状态吧。

 _好-些-了_ ，他用手语说道。 _有点疼。半-正-常-状-态_ 。

“好些了就行。”右手从嘴部移向左掌心代表 _好_ 。“想再学一些手势吗？”

Bucky点点头，坐直了身子。他想要 _说话_ ，他想要别人 _明白_ 他的意思。他想要做回 _Bucky_ 。

Sam微微一笑。“那好，伙计。咱们开始吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉抱歉抱歉！！！抱歉这么久才更新！！！本宝在这里给大家赔不是了！！！这段时间又是工作又是出差又是生病，实在没什么时间翻译，希望大家见谅！！！  
> 再次感谢大家不离不弃的关注。爱你们！也请大家不吝Kudo和留言哦！  
> 这一章比较长，各位能够从中简单窥见Bucky比较混乱和扭曲的逻辑。话不多说，请大家赏读。

“手语不太一样，”Sam说道，“表达时的语序是不一样的。比如，如果你想问‘你叫什么名字’的话，你打的手势就应该是‘你的名字什么’。”

一只手伸出去。 _你的_ 。两手各伸出一根手指，用右手指轻点左手指。 _名字_ 。两只手掌心向上伸出，轻轻摇动。 _什么_ 。

“没错！”Sam笑道，“你学的可真快。佩服佩服。”他说着抬起手来，手掌贴在胸前，继而手指轻点，然后做了个飞舞的手势。 _我的名字叫Sam_ 。

Bucky于是重复了那几个手势，然后用手指拼出了他的名字。 _我的名字叫B-U-C-K-Y_ 。他又做了那个代表 _Sam_ 的飞舞手势，然后抬手碰了碰头，手那开时摆出了‘Y’字型，表示 _为什么。_

“这是人名的手势。每个人都有一个表示姓名的独特手势。我的手势像是在飞，因为我有一对翅膀。应该说是以前有。”

Bucky听了，心头涌起一种奇怪的感觉，嘴角也跟着垂了下去。他抬手握拳，放在胸前顺时针转动了几下。 _对不起_ 。

“没关系。我知道那不是你的错。”

Bucky听罢不禁又颦起了眉头。他抬手轻拍胸膛。 _我的。错-误_ 。那就是他的错，不是吗？他还记得自己扯掉了Sam的机械翅膀，还把他踢下了飞天航母。那都是他做的。

“那都是九头蛇逼你做的。你那时候，并不是出于你的本意，而且也不能正常思考。”

可他确实 _记得_ 自己的所作所为啊，而且记得那些行为确实是 _出自他的本意_ 。他那时有任务在身，而且他也完成了任务。而且他还记得那些药物所带来的清醒，以及肾上腺素飙升让他浑身发飘，极度亢奋。大脑中更是一片空白，精神高度集中。 _只许成功不许失败_ 。鲜血、惨叫还有断断续续的枪火声。

如果那些都是他干的，而那些行为都是 _错的_ 的话…如果九头蛇是罪魁祸首的话…

“Bucky？”

他这才意识到自己刚刚一直盯着桌子，呼吸也变得急促起来。他连忙抬起手来，但却一时想不起该用哪些手势，也不知该如何组织语言。

_怎么-知-道-好-你们-我不知道-_

他心急却又无奈地拍了下桌子，重重叹了口气。

“你怎么知道我们是不是好人？”Sam试探着问。

他闻言立刻抬起头，一边点头一边深吸了口气。是的， _太好了_ ，Sam明白他的意思了-

“嗯，这个问题很难回答。很高兴你问了这个。简单的答案是没有什么方法能知道，你只能选择相信我们。我很抱歉，这个答案很烂。认真的回答是九头蛇必须用洗脑和酷刑的手段才能迫使你为他们杀人，而我们是绝不会那么做的。我们教会你与人沟通的办法，并且让你找回你的记忆。所以从这些方面考虑的话，你自己觉得谁才是好人呢。”

他仔细审视着Sam，试图从他的眼中捕捉到欺瞒的神色，但却无功而返。他想起Steve和Sam的和善，他们教会他使用词句沟通。这里没有可怖的椅子，也没有任务。他们确曾伤害过他，囚禁并威胁过他。可那都是在一开始的时候。他想到九头蛇一直以来的残酷，想到他们从不给他交流的机会，将他捆绑在那把椅子上直至一切意识都被抹得干干净净。他们伤害他，逼着他执行一个又一个任务，用药物让他的大脑变成一片混沌。

他不清楚。他没有足够的证据帮助他得出结论。他的记忆十分有限，认知更是少得可怜。他一直以来都对九头蛇深信不疑，然而Steve却突然出现并将这一切尽数毁去，之后却又赋予了他一个 _名字_ ，他内心深处有一个声音告诉他要相信Steve，相信Sam。

他必须做出选择。他究竟是想做Bucky，还是冬日战士。

想到这里，他突地将手伸向桌子的另一边。Sam吓了一跳，狐疑地瞪着他。过了半晌，他才伸出粗糙的大手与Bucky相握。Bucky用力握住了对方的手。

 

* * *

 

  
“他跟你握手了？”Steve一脸迷惑地看着监控录像回放。

“对啊。”Sam仍有些难以置信的摇了摇头。“他还保有原本的自我，而且他很聪明。一上来就问我他如何能知道我们是不是好人，在仔细推敲了我的回答以后才跟我握的手。这个举动，说明他是冒了很大风险把宝押在了咱们身上。这可是莫大的信任啊。”

“你做的太好了，Sam。”Steve说着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“说实话，我可不敢居功。发生巨大转变的人是他，而且距离飞天航母事件这才过了…几天来着？”

“九天。”

“九天，Steve。才过了九天而已。他就已经想起自己的名字了——还是一个咱们谁都没跟他提起过的昵称。不仅如此，他还背离了九头蛇选择投靠了我们。他不但非常理性、聪敏，而且对于沟通还表现得很积极。总之不管是他原先的样子，还是他如今的样子…我都很喜欢。”

“嗯，我也是。”Steve说着透过窗户望进室内，Bucky此时正在输液，长发垂落在他的颊边。“我也是。”

 

* * *

 

  
接下来的几天里进展更是迅速。Bucky学起手语不仅可谓神速，而且如饥似渴，他的身体状况也稳定了下来。现在他时常能一晚睡上十个小时，有时白天也能睡得着，Sam认为这属于正常现象。这是兴奋剂戒断和大脑恢复的结果。他们不再对他进行24小时的监控，以便让他保有一些隐私，到了晚上也会将他屋内的灯都关上。Hill忙于在Stark工业集团里寻找一个新的职位，于是Steve和Sam便轮流在白天看护Bucky并和他交谈。Tony则一直不肯现身，即便是去见Steve也都是去到他的楼层找他，却一直不肯迈入拘禁Bucky的楼层一步。在与Bucky谈话时他们依旧会把他的双腿铐住，因为Sam指出，即便不是出于故意，他在惊恐发作时的破坏力仍旧十分惊人。

这一天半夜JARVIS突然将Steve叫醒，通知他Bucky的生理指征表明他正处于情绪激动状态。Steve套上一件衣服便冲向了电梯，同时还不忘指示JARVIS把Sam也叫来。当电梯总算在Bucky的楼层打开大门时，他立刻飞奔出去，三步并作两步的跑进监控室打开了电脑屏幕和囚室内的灯。

Bucky蜷缩在墙角，他身旁的墙面上血迹斑斑，而此时血正顺着他的小臂不停往下滴，看样子他应该是把输液用的预埋管给扯了出来。他就像第一次惊恐发作时那样将两腿蜷在胸前，双手则紧紧抱着自己的头颅。

Sam这时上气不接下气的跑进屋来，但在看到屏幕上的画面时也立刻僵在了原地。

“操。”

“我进去看看。”Steve说着指了指墙上那个能够启动释放麻醉气体的红色按钮。“我让你按你就按。”

“知道了。”

Steve深吸了一口气后走进了审讯室，打开囚室的门锁，缓慢的拉开了大门。

“Bucky？”

Bucky闻声一阵瑟缩，整个人蜷缩得更紧了，双手也开始用力的抓拉着自己的头发。Steve进到囚室中，慢慢蹲下身子，将Bucky紧闭着双眼急速惊喘的模样看在眼中。

“是我，”他轻声说道，“你很安全的。”

Bucky终于睁开了眼睛，但那双无神失焦的眼眸却盯着Steve肩头上方的一点发呆。他急促的喘息着，却始终不发一声。两只手落回到膝头，白色的衣服瞬时染上了点点血红。半晌，他的呼吸才稍稍减缓了些，可他的双眼却依旧毫无焦距的盯着那一点出神。

“Bucky？”

没有回应。Bucky依然呆滞地望着前方出神，这种模样Steve曾不止一次地在战场上那些惊吓过度的士兵脸上看到过。他缓缓起身，小心翼翼的闪出了囚室，Sam开门让他进到监控室里。

“失魂落魄状态，”Sam低声说道，两人目不转睛的看着屏幕。“他估计是做噩梦了。这可能是情况出现恶化的开端。”

“情况恶化？”

“这种情况在退伍军人里很常见。他们退役回到家，只觉得很庆幸自己能全身而退，回来后过得也似乎都还挺好的。然后他们的那些恐怖经历就会冒头，紧接着他们就会做噩梦，患上创伤后应激障碍。情况也就会跟着恶化。他之前的行为一直都挺好的，但我早就料到他迟早会遇上这道坎儿的。他之前感觉良好是因为他还没有机会完全消化那些烂事，或者是因为，他他妈的根本就记不起那些烂事来。总之，这后面还有的他受呢。”

“嗯，”Steve抬手揉了揉脸，“有道理。有什么我们能做的吗？”

Sam听了耸耸肩，“所有力所能及的吧。”

 

* * *

 

  
过了一个小时，Bucky才稍稍恢复了些许神志，环顾四周的样子仿佛刚刚从沉睡中醒转一般。Steve打开牢门闪进屋去，蹲下身子轻声问道：

“嘿，能听见我的话吗？”

Bucky迟缓的将目光移到Steve的脸上，他呆愣地眨了眨眼，继而缓缓点了下头。Steve于是站起了向他伸出了一只手，Bucky则用那只染了血的手与他相握，让他把自己拉起来。他的脸上和头发上都布满了血迹，头发甚至被血黏成了一缕一缕的。他的目光依旧显得很呆滞，动作也十分迟缓，但至少比一开始要好很多了，Steve于是领着他进了浴室。

过了一小会儿他便洗完澡，换上干净衣服走了出来，趁着Sam清理囚室里的血迹这个当口，Steve将他带到监控室里坐了下来。

“嘿，让我看看你胳膊吧。”

Bucky闻言乖顺地伸出胳膊，露出刚刚被他扯去预埋管的伤处。Steve举起一根手指示意他稍等，继而起身进了审讯室，在柜子里翻了半天才找到了一些医疗用品。他回到Bucky身边用纱布将Bucky的伤口包扎起来。

“好了。”Bucky将手放回到腿上。“想说说刚才发生的事吗？”Steve问道，两手不安地抽动着。

Bucky的双眸再次与他对视，过了半晌他才缓缓摇了摇头，然后便垂下眼去盯着自己的双手。直到Bucky再度露出初遇时那种如面具般令人发毛的麻木神情时，Steve才意识到，这段时间Bucky已经展露出了多少表情。

“好吧，”他简单答道。二人之间的沉默头一次令人感到尴尬难耐。Sam这时从囚室里走了进来，他朝Steve点了点头，随即便径直走进监控室把带血的毛巾和被扯坏的预埋管扔掉。回到屋里后他便靠在桌前，脸上写满了疲倦。

“没关系的，”他开口道，“这都是很正常的。谁都不会生你气的，我们只是想确定你平安无事而已。”

Bucky一动不动，依旧盯着自己的手不肯抬头。他的头发蓬乱地垂在颈间，发丝上的水气把衣领都浸湿了，Steve突然忍不住想伸手过去帮他梳理整齐。他心里更想找一条软毯裹住Bucky的肩头，然后将他紧紧拥进怀中，直到将所有九头蛇沾染在他身上的污秽统统驱逐出去后方才放手。可仔细想想，这种做法不仅太不理智，说不定还会害他被揍得骨断筋折。

“你想回去再继续睡吗？”Sam问。

Bucky抿起双唇摇了摇头，凌乱的长发随之轻轻摇晃起来。Steve这时才注意到对方脸上的訾须已经长得快要变成络腮胡子了。

Sam见状点了下头。“好吧。有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？”

Bucky一只手微微抬起，手指圈成一个环状。 _我不知道_ 。他龟缩着双肩坐在那里，这一副渺小可怜的模样让Steve很难相信此刻的他与那个差点要了自己性命的冬日战士竟然是同一个人。可他就是啊，他无奈的提醒自己。无论此时他开上去有多么渺小、多么惊恐万状，他依旧是那个令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士。只要他想，他转瞬间就可以杀掉Sam，并且重创Steve。所以他们必须时刻保持警惕。

Bucky抬起那双深邃的蓝眸望向Steve。他将手放在自己胸前，然后又放在额边，最后指向了Steve，继而又打出了一个 _为什么_ 的手语。

_我认识你，为什么？_

“我…呃…我是美国队长。你在战争期间可能听说过我吧。当你的连队在阿扎诺被九头蛇俘获以后，是我把你们从克里斯伯格营救出来的。是我把你从Zola的实验台上救下来的。你还记得吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼，若有所思的转开了视线。 _我不知道_ 。他的下颌紧咬。 _Z-O-L-A_ 。他一只手握成拳，拇指伸出，用指尖碰了碰额头后又碰了碰左拳。 _记得_ 。然后他又低头望向自己的金属手臂，轻轻将之抬起在灯光下左右转动起来。机械臂上的甲片随着他手指的动作悄然移动。 _疼痛_ 。

他随即又紧颦着双眉抬头望向Steve。 _你营-救-了我_ 。他用手做了一个往肩膀后抛甩的动作， _以前。为什么没-有再一次？_ 他的右手指优雅的在左手心上做弯曲状，打出再一次的手势。

见状，Steve不由得艰难的吞了下口水，心头愧疚难当。“我很抱歉，”他轻声呢喃，“我那时并不知情。那次以后我就再没见到过你。我不知道后来发生了什么事。我那时候要是知道的话，我肯定会去救你的。”

_现-在_

“什么现在？”

 _救-我？_ 他侧过头，让这句话变成了问句。

“对，没错。我在努力救你。”

Bucky咬住下唇思忖了片刻，继而抬起手掌，从唇边向Steve平伸出去。 _谢谢_ 。

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky下半夜都没再睡，Sam和Steve于是也都一直陪着他，天亮后他们在他的肘窝扎上了输液针头，帮他把药物和营养液输进体内。可在输完液之后当他们试图把他送回囚室的时候，他却抗拒起来，全身紧绷地站在囚室门口，怎么也不肯进去。在了解到Bucky曾经在囚牢当中经受过何种的凌虐后，Steve也真的不愿意再将他关进囚室里了，这么做让他觉得他们和九头蛇没什么两样。

“要不咱们就把门敞开吧？”Sam提议，“反正现在也没必要关门落锁的。”

Bucky点了点头，继而踌躇地进到囚室里躺回床上。Steve和Sam将门敞开后便退了出去，回到了监控室里。Sam说得没错。就算Bucky在惊恐发作的状态下打算脱逃，设置在监控室和审讯室里的麻醉气体以及厚重的大门就足以拦住他。而且现在他已经站在了他们一边，更不曾故意出手袭击他们，所以多加一道囚室门出来根本是画蛇添足。更何况，如果敞开门能够减轻对方心中的焦虑情绪，那Steve又何乐而不为呢。

在交待JARVIS照看好Bucky之后，Steve和Sam便上到了他的楼层，动手准备早餐和咖啡。

“我得回家去看看了，”Sam开口打破了二人之间的寂静。“只有把特区那边的事情都料理清楚了我才能全身心的投入到这边的工作中。况且我估计往后的日子不会那么一帆风顺的。”

“是啊。”Steve说着将盘子里的食物吃光，“你打算什么时候动身？”

Sam边想边抓了抓下巴。“今天就走。我尽量过个几天就赶回来。”

“好的。需要我帮忙做点儿什么吗？”

“不用啦。不过你得保证你会跟我去哈莱姆区看我妈。她肯定会喜欢你的。”

Steve闻言笑了起来。“一言为定。”

Sam中午时分开车回了华盛顿，留下Steve和Hill照看Bucky。他到上午时才总算睡下，虽说别人睡觉的时候自己盯着看这种事让人觉得诡异，但看着Bucky长发披散开来，一脸平静的睡相却让Steve不由自主地露出一抹会心的微笑。Hill已经通过回看监控视频了解了前一晚发生的情况，她告诉Steve，等Sam一回来她就会离开，从Stark工业集团内部帮助Fury协调安排追踪九头蛇余孽的行动。她同时还告诉他，她已经联络了Romanoff，对方这个月要为Clint的任务做接应。另外，他们也已经在四处打探Bruce的行踪，那家伙三个月前跑到亚洲后便没了消息。

他们几个人讨论了将Bucky长期安置在这里以及他后续恢复的相关事宜。Tony建议让他搬到大厦里带有绿巨人防护设施的楼层居住。这一点Steve表示赞成，他迫切的想尽快让Bucky离开那间囚室。而另一边，Pepper还没有完全从绝境病毒事件中恢复过来，所以仍然处于‘休假’状态，Tony则刻意延长了假期暂时先不让她回来。毕竟让两个情绪不稳定的火药桶凑在一起只会让所有人焦头烂额。

鉴于Bucky住在这里的事除了他们几个以外没人知道，所有人都同意对此事秘而不宣。他们可不希望有谁肖想染指于他，就算是美国政府也不行。他们 _尤其_ 不能让美国政府惦记上。就让外界以为他死了或者是失踪了吧，这样也好让他们帮Bucky重获新生。

大家一致同意的另一件事就是找能信得过的专业医生。最好是一位神经学专家，还有一位能够熟练地用手语交流的心理治疗师。Tony似乎做了不少心理建设，至少现在他不会只要一提到Bucky就猛灌烈酒了。他负责对医生进行背景调查，但却不悦地指出对方是否为九头蛇效力这种事根本无从查起，于是Steve提议可以先从那些知名度不高，且在高危地区工作却不图高额回报的人查起。此外，有色人种也是首选条件，因为九头蛇虽然大力鼓吹分裂主义的鬼话，但无论怎么撇清洗白，纳粹就是纳粹。

Tony于是开始着手寻找医事人员，Steve则回到了楼下，正赶上Bucky已经睡醒。他又教了他一些手语姿势，而对方学习的速度之快依旧令他甚为惊讶。随后他便向对方提起了搬离囚室的事情。听罢，Bucky立刻来了精神，脸上也跟着泛起了一抹期待之情。

 _离-开？_ 他比划道，一脸疑问地轻抬眉梢。

“对呀，”Steve边说边打着手语。“你可以拥有自己的楼层。不用再呆在囚室里了。这样你可以住得更舒服。你愿意吗？”

Bucky点点头，有些难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。 _是的。拜托_ 。

“好的，那咱们就先把准备工作都做好。你得把这个戴上。”说着，Steve拿出了一个只有硬币大小的银白色装置。“这个装置能够在必要时关闭你的机械手臂。我知道你无意伤人，但即便如此咱们也不能冒这个险，好吗？”

Bucky点了点头，伸出了机械手臂让Steve把那个装置贴在了他的大臂上。JARVIS能够控制这个装置，如果Bucky做出任何危险行为，它就会释放出一股电磁脉冲，令他的机械手臂失灵。可他还是希望事情不会发展到那一步。

“好，”Steve说道，“弄好了。”

Bucky一脸信任的抬头望向他，见状，Steve费了好大得劲才忍下了将他揽进怀中悉心安慰的冲动。因为眼前的一切都不尽如人意。他于是无奈地笑了笑，缩回手去坐回到椅子上。

“好吧，咱们来说说一些注意事项。”

 

* * *

 

  
“我们到了，”电梯门一开Steve便说道。“来，四处转转吧。”

Bucky目瞪口呆的看着眼前宽敞的房间，透过一侧的大窗户，外面的城市景观一目了然。客厅里摆放着一张舒适的沙发，地面上柔软的地毯一路铺到了厨房门边，然而厨房里却空空如也。他估计是他们不想让他拿炊具餐具什么的当武器吧。吧台下面放着几个高脚凳，所有的墙壁都被漆成了柔和的奶白色，阳光从窗外照进屋里，在光洁的地面画出一道道光影。旁边的走廊将公寓一分为二，他于是沿着走廊来到了里间，后面一共有四间屋子——一间浴室、一间卧室，还有两间没有装潢的空房间。卧室里放置着一张很大的床，即便是有两个他躺上去空间依然绰绰有余，他有些迟疑的伸出手去，有些难以置信的抚摸着床上崭新洁净的被单。

“这些都是你的，”Steve站在门边说道，“如果你还需要什么，尽管跟我们要就是了。”

这一切都好得如海市蜃楼般不真实。Bucky等到Steve离开以后才开始在屋里仔细的探寻起来，检验房中各处的锁头，查看观察点和出口。很显然，进出这里的唯一通路是电梯，但是电梯门却不会为他开启。而如果他所料不错的话，窗户上安装的都是防弹的单向玻璃，以防外人窥视屋内的情况。厨房里确实是空空如也，不但没有餐具，连锅碗瓢盆都一应皆无。浴室中的淋浴间里摆满了各种香皂、浴液和香波，一旁的矮柜上则摞着柔软宽厚的毛巾。

他在卧室的橱柜里找到了柔软舒适的衣服，而旁边就放在一摞毯子。在小心翼翼的环顾四周后，他才终于壮起了胆子，把所有的毛毯统统拿出来摊在了床上，然后自己也跟着跳上床去，快活地在一片绵软中打滚撒花儿。他大张开四肢却依旧够不到床边。天呐，他感觉自己就像是躺在了一块松软的云彩上一般，周身都被温暖而柔软的毯子包裹着。他从来没有像现在这么舒服过。

他就这样在暖毯堆中沉沉睡去，再也舍不得离开。

 

* * *

 

  
“嘿，欢迎回来。”Steve说着让开了Sam背着背包的一侧肩膀，伸出一只胳膊跟他拥抱了一下。

“谢啦。情况如何？”

Steve耸了耸肩。“还算挺好的吧。我们把他搬到他自己的楼层去了，Tony现在正忙着挑选医生呢。”

“看来我还真错过了不少事儿呢。他怎么样？没再出什么事吧？”

Steve听了摇了摇头。“没有，他这段时间主要就是睡觉跟学手语。”他说着伸手接过Sam的背包。“来吧，我先帮你安顿下来，然后咱们就去看他。”

有Steve帮忙，他们没用多长时间就把Sam的物品都放到了他所属的楼层里。两个人吃了顿晚午餐，然后就下到了Bucky的楼层，JARVIS告诉他们Bucky已经睡醒了，现在正在看他们给他的那本关于手语的书籍。二人进屋后却发现他缩在一个远离窗户，且易守难攻的角落里，见他们进来，他立刻面带局促地站起身来。此时的他身着一件T恤和一条休闲裤，若不是那条寒光闪闪的机械手臂的话，他看起来几乎与普通人无异。

“嘿，”Sam开口道，“好久不见。你怎么样？”

好些了，Bucky打着手势，动作流畅而稳健。 _轻微疼痛。功-能-正-常_ 。

“那太好了。还喜欢你的新窝儿吗？”

Bucky偏过头去，双眉微微颦起，样子像极了一只好奇的狗狗。

“这个住处，”Sam解释道，“这儿的一切，你还喜欢吗？”

Bucky缓缓咬住下唇仔细思量了片刻才回答： _是的，很好。谢谢你。你-哪里-去？_

“我回家去了，”Sam边说边打着手语。他的手势很流畅轻松，很容易就能看懂。“我回去取了些东西。我现在住在这里了。”

Bucky点了点头，继而垂下眼去，目光却不着痕迹地飞快扫过整个房间。他是在侦查四周的情况。Steve发现自己也下意识地跟着扫视了一下周围。总是时刻保持着警惕实在是一件非常耗费精力的事。

Sam于是问Bucky又学了哪些新的手语，Steve则面带微笑的看着Bucky立刻飞快的打出了一连串的手势。虽然穿着常服，头发散乱的披在肩上，可他在用那双质地不同的手不停比划的时候，看起来却是那么的 _活力十足_ 。他的动作都显得刚柔并济，每个手势既有深思熟虑的精准，却也蕴含着犹豫不决的轻柔。而他的金属左臂和血肉之躯的右手也有着异曲同工之妙，左手的沉稳与右手的灵动可谓相辅相成。他的体态依然显得过于僵直，过于做作，神情也显得过于呆板，可当他在表达自己并且能与人成功交流的时候，他整个人都仿佛由内而外的透出了耀眼的光芒。

Steve力图将这一刻，将他此刻的模样铭记在心间，以便能在Bucky重又陷入到那个九头蛇制造的深渊中时激励他。现在很难判断什么东西会刺激到他——也许是某种声音、某个特定的词汇，有时他甚至平白无端地就会突然发作。发作时他通常会无意识的瑟缩，或者眼神呆滞的发愣，情况最糟糕时他则会猛然跳起来，紧绷着身子僵立不动，两眼空荡无神地凝视一点。那时，他便不再是Bucky，而是变回了士兵。

所幸他极少袭击他人，而且只要与他保持距离并温言安慰，通常都能很快让他平静下来。这种情况只在前一周发生过一次，那天给他输过液后，Steve取下了输液管时下意识的拍了拍Bucky的机械臂。突然间只听见金属甲片喳喳作响，紧接着一记铁拳急袭而来，重重地打在Steve的胸口上，一下便将他打倒在地。他旋即跳起身来，却看到Bucky的左臂被强行关闭，无力地耷拉在他身侧。这一下顿时令他恐慌起来，身子被沉重的左臂坠得歪向了一侧，他先是踉跄着退开了几步，继而惊恐地抬起右手用力抓挠左臂，片刻间他的手指就变得鲜血淋漓。Steve当然不能坐视他的这种自伤行为，顾不上Bucky惊惧之下的拳脚相加，冲过去从身后抱住他，奋力将他制住。Bucky不停的踢踹、挣扎，良久才终于瘫软在他怀里，发出一声声寂静的惊喘。

“没事的，”Steve劝慰道，“你安全了。深呼吸，我不会伤害你的。”

Bucky颤抖着，Steve能从他们紧紧贴合的肌肤上感受到他急促的心跳。两人就这样交缠在一起，粗重的喘息着，Bucky凌乱的发丝也随着他的呼吸在Steve的颊边滑动。许久，Bucky才似乎平静了些许，呼吸逐渐变得平稳起来，身子也不似刚才那般紧绷。

“我现在放手的话，你不会有什么问题吧？”Steve问。

Bucky点点头，Steve于是慢慢放开了手臂，见Bucky没有反抗，他才稍稍松了口气。他小心翼翼地缓步转到对方身前，以免对方再度受惊。

“嘿，缓过神来了吗？”

Bucky抬起还在微微颤抖的右手。 _是的。对不起_ 。

“没关系的。不好意思我刚刚那么对你。我不想你伤了自己。”

_为什么？_

“因为你不该再受伤害了，”Steve说着顿了顿，“来，咱们先把伤口清理一下。”说完他便起身进浴室去找药箱，然后又回来把Bucky扶到马桶上坐好，耐心地等他把手送到Steve面前。刚刚在惊恐之下的那一通抓挠，他的指甲已被机械臂上锋利的金属甲片划得伤痕累累，指尖更是被划出了一道道血口。Steve小心地将伤口清理干净，仔细的包扎起来，感觉到Bucky正目不转睛的注视着自己，他于是抬起头，凝视那双犹如冬日天际般的灰蓝眼眸。他的手下意识地在Bucky的指间流连，轻抚他柔软的肌肤。Bucky似是在他眼光中寻觅着什么，过了许久他才抬起那只刚刚恢复了功能的金属手臂，有些笨拙地缓缓打起手势。

_你为什么要这么做？_

千万种答案充斥在心头，可Steve却想不出该如何回答。他明白Bucky这句话中隐含着的疑问——他们为什么要帮助他，为什么他们不直接把他丢回牢房里一锁了之，为什么明明可以让别人代劳这一切，而 _Steve_ 却偏要亲力亲为。

其实说心里话，Steve觉得其他人无法，也不应承担这个工作。只有他能承受住Bucky惊恐之中的攻击，他们俩之间存在着某种…联系。只有Steve能在Bucky惊恐发作的时候安抚住他，也只有Steve能赢得Bucky敬畏崇拜的目光。Sam其实也算做得很好了，而Bucky似乎也还挺喜欢他的，但其实Sam并不是那种所谓治愈系的人。他虽然是位退伍军人心理辅导师，但他是那种爱之深责之切，用 _‘拜托你带点儿种好不好，尝试一下这种适应技巧会死啊？’_ 这种话激将病患的人，而不是像神盾局推荐给Steve的那种懂倾听会安慰，同情心爆棚的心理医生。说起来Steve也从不认为自己是治愈系，毕竟他前半辈子一直都如同愤怒的刺猬般让那些试图治愈 _他_ 的人碰一鼻子灰，然而Bucky身上的某种特质却在不知不觉间令他褪去了锋芒，将他深埋于心底的，由他母亲Sarah Rogers遗留下来的那一点点温柔呼唤了出来。除此以外，他这么做也算是补偿对Bucky的亏欠。70年前他辜负了他。他不想再辜负他一次了。

“呃，”许久，他才凝视着对方开口说道，“你理当获得救助。而这也是我亏欠你的。可这不全是…那个，我知道你没什么理由相信我，但至少总该有一点点的信任我吧？”他语气轻抬，有些迟疑地问道，而Bucky则点头回应。“好。我想我真正想说的是…当我从冰层里出来以后，我所有的亲友都已经不在了。那时候我连一个知心的人都没有。虽然我现在交了很多朋友，可没有一个人…没有人能真正理解那种整个人生都被夺走的感觉。所以，我现在算是想要做你的朋友吧？”

Bucky听了不禁一愣，继而仔细的审视着Steve。

 _我愿意_ ，他面带羞怯地用左手比划道。然后， _我喜欢你_ ，紧接着，他的金属手掌便轻轻地贴在了Steve的胸膛上。Steve只觉呼吸一窒，被Bucky那双满含坦诚和脆弱的眼眸望得转不开视线。他缓缓将手覆于Bucky的手掌之上，仔细地将金属甲片的触感记在心中，另一只手则依旧握着Bucky有血有肉的右手未曾放开。

“我也喜欢你，”Steve呢喃道，嘴角泛起一抹浅笑，令他意想不到的是，Bucky居然也如他一般，菱唇微翘，眉眼间更是爬上了几捋笑纹。他真的是太美了，Steve不禁暗忖。

可随即，心惊却接踵而至——哦，天呐，他简直该被唤作是 _惊为天人_ 啊。

 

* * *

 

  
“来看看这些大夫吧。”Tony说着挥了挥手，好几份全息投影资料便应声出现在半空中。“不是我自夸，这可都是精英啊。”

“怎么这么多人啊？”Steve边说边走到其中一份资料前仔细研看起来。

“我说老冰棍，这可不再是1940年了好吧。现在的大夫都是术业有专攻的。”

“这我知道，”Steve有些不耐的说。“我是说怎么给Bucky找了这么多人？”除去一位精神病学专家和一位心理医生，还有三位不同医生的资料摆在他眼前，这怎么说也有点矫枉过正了吧？他们之前是问过Bucky同不同意接受治疗，他也同意了的，可这么多人实在是太过了。

“这个嘛，神经科专家咱们是铁定需要的。还得有一位矫形外科专家，因为那只胳膊实在是惨不忍睹。外加一位全科医生负责处理其他大大小小各种毛病。精神病学医生可以负责杀人机器童鞋精神健康方面的药物治疗，其他的部分交给心理医生就OK了。”

“呵，”Sam开口道，“你想得还真是挺周到的。不过要怎么执行呢？我估计Barnes对医生应该不会很感冒的。”

Tony听了耸耸肩，“那就是你们的问题了。我关心的事让他们签免责协议，这样的话就算Barnes真的失手要了他们的命，我也不会吃上官司。”

“你就不能多关心关心别的啊？”Steve忍不住翻了个白眼，不过他心里清楚Tony并不是那种没心没肺的人。其实他们谁都不希望看到事情出什么岔子。“那咱们该跟他们透露多少情况呢？”

“这就看你们了。我是觉得和盘托出比较好啦。”Tony说着扬起眉梢，“你们说呢？”

Sam咬着下唇思忖了片刻后点了点头。“我觉得咱们可以先让他们看一小部分的视频，但是暂时先别向他们透露他的身份。这段时间我们必须严密监视他们，以防他们跟九头蛇有关联，或者走漏消息。”

“我同意，”Steve说道，“只透露足够让他们开展工作的信息，但要注意保密。绝对不能走漏了半点消息。”

“就这么定了。”Tony搓了搓手，“那就把他们都找来吧。”

 

* * *

 

  
他们最终决定将所有人都召集在一起，但是让他们逐一与Bucky见面，以免他惊恐害怕。神经科专家Dash医生是位女士。她在当地的退伍军人事务处工作，因此比较熟悉退伍军人的情况，对各种脑外伤的病例也颇有心得。而当他们向她解释了消除记忆的洗脑过程，并给她看了相关视频后，她的神情从一开始的好奇变成惊恐不安，但她很快就控制住了情绪，麻利地将一头黑发绑好，然后便开始专注地做起了笔记。

矫形外科医生是一位个子不高，但很有吸引力的年轻男子，他总是噙着一抹和蔼的微笑，而且精力旺盛。他只看了一眼Bucky金属肩臂的全息投影就立刻说要给自己的理疗师朋友打电话，因为“给他按胳膊的那个家伙既是绝顶聪明同时也是个废物点心，我们这位病人现在居然还能站得起来简直算是个奇迹了”。他名叫Ari，或者该称他Katz医生，Steve一见面就对他颇有好感。

那位全科医生名叫Claire Steinfeld，是一位头发花白，面容和善的老太太，她的模样与Steve以前的老邻居颇有几分相似。不过在她微笑着对他挤挤眼，并让他“叫我Claire就行，亲”时， Steve还真的有些不好意思了呢。在看了他们展示的资料后，老太太不禁满眼酸楚，频频咋舌，继而提出她要做的第一件事就是不让Bucky继续通过输液摄取营养，而是要回归正常饮食。

“正常的饮食对这儿也是有帮助的。”她说着抬手点了点自己的太阳穴。

“我同意。”心理学家Davis医生接过了话头。她一头利落的短发，黑框眼镜后藏着一双目光犀利的棕色眼眸。她给人一种镇定且强势的印象，仿佛她早已见惯了人世间的种种恶事，却依旧面不改色。这也让Steve不禁奇怪她每天要听到多少不堪的经历。

“做为一名战俘，他多年以来对自己生活的方方面面没有一丝一毫的把控，”她说，“让他自主的进食能够对他重新获得独立起到很深远的影响。”

Steve觉得自己喜欢上她了。“我们也在尝试…让他自己做选择，”他说道，“可理论上讲他现在还是个囚犯，所以…”他说着耸了耸肩，“情况挺复杂的。”

“他现在的精神状态怎么样？”朴大夫，那位精神病学医生出声问道。

“变化无常，不过他对我们已经不再表现出抗拒了，而且他还很愿意交流。他很信任我。”说这句话时，一股自豪感不知不觉的在Steve心头涌起。“大多数时候他的情绪还都是挺稳定的，但如果受到了刺激的话他就会变得惊恐不安，或者神志游离。他通常不会使用暴力。但是他一直处于紧张状态，而且还总是觉得很疲倦。”

“那他的睡眠情况呢？”

“他要么一下子睡上12个小时，要么就根本不睡。这也得看是什么情况了。他会好长时间不合眼，然后累到昏倒。”

Dash医生若有所思的抬起眼，“他有什么异常的睡眠行为吗？”

“除了会做噩梦以外倒也没什么了。哦，对了，他有时候会睡在一些很奇怪的地方。我有一次发现他睡在浴缸里。”

几位医师纷纷点头，不停的做着笔记。Steve见状回头看了看身旁的Sam，对方则向他竖起了拇指。

“如果能跟他见个面会比较好，这样我们也能对情况更有把握。”Katz医生说道。

“可以，但一次只能先见一位，”Steve谨慎地回答，“我们觉得还是不要操之过急为好。”

“单独行动的话太费劲了，”Ari提出了异议，“大家相互配合会事半功倍的。”

“听好了，”Sam口吻严肃地打断了他的话。“这位仁兄以前跟医生打交道的经历可是 _极其不_ 愉快的。我可以很负责的告诉你们，你们要是组团跑进去见他，他一准儿会惊着的。所以，所有人都不能穿白大褂，‘医生’两个字连提都不准提，而且除非他允许，否则任何人都不能随便碰他。这七十年来他除了被人囚禁，被拿来做人体实验，被酷刑折磨，被洗脑以外，还不知受过其他什么罪呢。你们根本不知道你们即将面对的情况有多严峻。稍有不慎，他就有可能拧断你们的脖子。另外，你们要是对这栋大厦以外的人透露任何，哪怕是 _一丁点儿_ 的消息，就有可能把九头蛇的杀手，甚至美国政府的人全都引来。所以你们一旦决定加入这个项目，就必须全情投入，而且必须要按照我们的方式来。都明白了吗？”

在场的所有人都点了点头，Steve废了好大的劲儿才忍住了笑意。他真的该让Sam继承美国队长的衣钵，从今往后让他抛头露面发表讲演。

“好吧，”Sam说道，“那谁第一个进去？”

 

* * *

 

  
鉴于Claire是他们当中最不具威胁性而且从事的工作也是专业性最不强的，所以他们决定先让她进屋。Steve于是去询问Bucky是否愿意见她，Bucky虽然显得有些困惑和担忧，可最后还是犹豫地同意了。他们把他带回到了审讯室里，出于安全考虑，他们铐住了他的双腿。毕竟他们得为医生们的人身安全着想。

Sam和医疗小组的其他成员则聚集在监控室里，在Steve和Claire戴上耳麦进屋时透过单面镜观看屋内的情况，同时监测Bucky的生理指征。Bucky身着一件黑色T恤和一条灰色休闲裤平静地坐在椅子里，长发蓬乱地垂在颊边。两人开门进屋时他立刻抬起了头，Claire为了让他放松心情，一身牛仔裤配衬衫的平常打扮便进了门。他的目光先是在Steve身上探寻了片刻，然后便落在了Claire身上仔细审视，想要掂量出这个身高只有一米六几的女子对他能构成多大威胁。

“Bucky，这位是Claire，”Steve说道，尽量让自己的语气显得平静无澜。“Claire，这就是Bucky。”

“你好，”Claire微笑着说道，继而在Bucky对面的一把椅子上坐了下来。“很高兴见到你。”

Bucky有些狐疑地看了看她，然后便将目光再度转向了Steve。他又像初来那几天时那样变得面无表情起来，这也让Steve为他们在这么短的时间内建立起来的关系与信任颇感欣慰。很明显，他并不信任这个新来的人，他这是在向Steve寻求安抚。

Steve冲他点了点头，自己也跟着坐了下来，努力地用无声的方式安抚他的情绪。Bucky紧绷的身体虽没有完全放松下来，却也因此平静了不少。

“我是来帮你们做翻译的，”Steve一边说一边打着手语。“Claire想跟你说说帮你恢复健康的事情，好吗？”

Bucky轻轻点了下头。见状，Claire于是和善地微微欠身过去。

“Bucky–我可以叫你Bucky吗？”

Bucky点了点头，Claire露出了一抹亲切的微笑。

“好。我听说你之前病得很严重，我想帮你好起来。你能否告诉我你现在觉得哪儿很疼或者不舒服吗？”

Bucky听罢飞快的扫了Steve一眼，继而抬手打起了手势。 _我的头，肩膀。疼痛。功-能-正-常_ 。

Steve把他的回答逐字逐句地翻译给Claire。这么多年来Bucky一直都不被允许与他人交流，他不想在这个时候再曲解了他的意思。

“据我所知你现在是在使用止疼药的对吧？”Claire接着问。

Bucky点了点头，又看了Steve一眼。

“好的。我们都想让你尽量感觉舒服些。以后会有专人来帮你解决头疼的问题的，而我关注的是你整体健康的其他一些事情。我知道你这段时间一直是通过输液来获取营养的，但是我希望能让你恢复正常饮食。”

_为什么？_

“是这样，静脉注射营养液并不是长久之计。正常的饮食能够让身体更健康，而且进食对你的身体并没有任何影响，所以这是最好的选择。另外，我想吃到真正的食物也能让你变得更高兴的。”她说着微微一笑。

Bucky一脸茫然的看着他，眼见他这幅模样Steve心头不由得一阵抽紧。他不知道以Bucky现有的这一点点意识和情感，他能否真正领会高兴这个词的真正含义。

“那好，咱们来讨论一下逐步恢复饮食的计划吧？”

Bucky不置可否的点了点头，Claire于是拿出一张纸来，开始解释整个计划。Steve这时才总算稍稍放松了一些，心中也宽慰了不少。 _见了一个人了，还剩下四位_ ，他暗想。

 

* * *

 

  
他们决定按部就班的一步步来，暂时不吃固体食物，先从喝代餐奶昔和汤开始。Bucky则是给什么就吃什么，既不挑剔也不抗拒。他跟Steve汇报说感到胃部有轻微的不适，对此Claire则表示这是正常现象，然而过了不久，他苍白的脸颊上便泛起了些许红润。就这样过了一个星期，他们才决定让他与第二位医生见面。

几位医生一直在研究那些录像和资料，研究得越深入，他们的脸色就越难看。Steve知道他们肯定连做梦都没想到会遇到这种情况，因为无论是谁都想不到会看到如此可怕的东西。那一桩桩一幕幕，不仅是超乎任何人想象的不堪，更是难以言喻的惨无人道。

“这简直…”Dash医生对着Bucky千疮百孔的大脑扫描图像还有那张电椅的定格画面不知该如何开口，“我真无言以对了。”

“是啊，”Steve赞同道，用力的把手插进衣兜里。

“我本以为自己早就见识过人们最肮脏最卑劣的手段了，可比起这些…”她说着摇了摇头，“他现在居然还能走路说话–不，打手语–已经算是个奇迹了。”说到这儿，她的双眼已被怒火烧得晶亮，“可他们却连他的声音都不肯放过。”

“他们几乎把他都给掏空了，”朴医生语带凄苦的说道，“Pria说得没错。若是正常情况的话他都不可能有意识的。这么严重的脑损伤，再加上他们给他用的那些药，换作普通人的话早就成植物人了。”

“但是这些都是能够自愈的，对吗？”Steve问，心头不觉泛起了一丝担忧，“我们认为他被注射了超级战士血清。”

Dash医生听完耸了耸肩。“可能吧？但这种程度的损伤，我觉得就算是血清也无法治愈。这就像是他的胳膊一样。就算血清再厉害，也没法让他再长出一条新手臂来。他的大脑只能恢复到一定的程度，但再怎么样也不可能恢复到原来那个样子了。他肯定会落下很多后遗症的，而这些后遗症将一直伴随他的后半生。”

Steve听罢费力的吞了吞口水，心头一阵刺痛。“那我们能做些什么呢？”

“尽我们的所能吧。”Dash医生扯起一抹苦涩的微笑，“他理当获得我们的帮助。”

“是啊，他确实是。”

站在他们身后的朴医生在键盘上敲击了几下，调出了一段视频放在大屏幕上播放。视频里，Bucky瘫倒在水泥地上不停的抽搐痉挛着，双眼翻白、口吐白沫，而一群医护人员则如同一群没头苍蝇般在他身旁乱转。在看到几个人合力将他按住，好让另一个人将一只注射器用力扎进他大腿的画面时，Steve实在不忍继续观看，急忙转开身去。

大家一致推举Dash医生第二个与Bucky会面，原因很简单，Bucky的脑神经损伤是他们亟待解决的问题。只是这段时间他就又发生了三次轻微的癫痫，而Steve则认为发病的次数远不止这几次，因为他还有不少次突然间就呆立不动的情况。他们很难区分这究竟是神志游离还是癫痫发作。

Dash医生问了Bucky很多关于他脑袋的事——是否出现过晕眩、视线模糊、长时间晃神、疼痛、感知敏感度变化等等一系列冗长的问题，而这其中绝大多数的问题Bucky都给予了肯定的答复。与此同时，Sam则通过耳麦告知Steve，他的生理指征显示他稍微有些焦虑，心跳也加快了很多。

 _我丢失时间，_ Bucky心烦意乱地用手语说道。 _我想起来，我忘记。头疼。我不知道。发-生-故-障_ 。

“那不是故障，”Steve不知第多少次重复这句话，“那说明你的大脑在恢复。”

Bucky不禁咬住了下唇，双眼盯着身前的桌面。 _停下，_ 他比划道。 _我想要它停下。_

Steve无奈的闭上双眼，只觉胸中一阵拧疼。“我很抱歉”，他半天才艰难地说出一句话来，可这句话却显得异常空洞无力。“我知道这肯定…”他顿住了话头，用了咽了咽口水才又说道，“我们正在竭尽全力想办法，”这句话听来也好不到哪儿去。

Bucky听罢不由得咬紧了牙关，他那双黑眼圈配上苍白的肤色令他整个人看起来甚是憔悴。这段时间他休息得很不好，总是噩梦连连。而且本就食量不大，却还都被尽数呕吐了出去。

“我很抱歉，”Steve重复道，“我知道你一定很心烦意乱的。”

金属手臂发出一阵嗡鸣，五指紧捏成拳。见状，Steve立刻警觉起来，做好了随时出手的准备，一旁的Dash医生则略显惊恐的望向他。然而Bucky却在接连做了两个深呼吸之后便松开了拳头。他别开眼去，目光投向了Steve身后的某个点。这不禁令Steve暗自琢磨他究竟用了多久才学会按捺自己内心的情绪，奋力地将自己所有的焦躁、恐惧和抗拒深深锁入心底无限的黑暗之中。Bucky看似平静的表象之下定然埋藏着深不见底的愤恨与怒火，而供他表达胸中不满的手段却只有握紧拳头和深呼吸。

Steve不知道他心头的枷锁究竟还能支撑多久，更不敢想象当那道枷锁崩裂时，将会是一番怎么样的情景。

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky蜷缩在他的毛毯堆里，努力不去理会那剧烈的头疼。他蜷着身子侧躺在床上，只容得些微的光线从毯子的缝隙间照进来，任凭自己的身子被捂得燥热。他不在乎。他宁可热着，也不想再忍受酷寒了。他觉得自己就像是他们在他的汤里下的面条一样黏软无力。更仿佛是一块用旧了的洗碗布般千疮百孔。他无法正常运作，已不再是一件高效的武器了。他们要么应该将他拆卸掉，要么就应该使用那把椅子，总之不管用什么手段，都要比现在这种慢性折磨要强上百倍。

 _不，_ 想到这里他紧紧闭起双眼。 _他们不会那么做的。他们不是九头蛇。别再想了停下停下停下–_

一阵轻柔的脚步声打断了他的胡思乱想，紧接着床垫便被对方压得沉了下去。

“嘿，”Steve一如既往地柔声唤道，“准备好起床了吗？”

他必须得起床。到时间了，每天都是如此。天天如是。每日常规。

可他不想起来。

他应该起来了。他必须得起来，不然他们会惩罚他的，他们会把他拖出去–

_停下停下停下停下停下–_

“Buck？”Steve的手隔着毯子轻轻抚上了他的脚踝。“你怎么了，伙计？”

他张开嘴，却毫不意外的发不出声音来。一如往常。他于是愤愤然地闭上了嘴，用力的深吸了一口气。

_我他妈为什么就不能说话呢我只想要开口说话拜托–_

他觉得自己好像是发出了一点点的声响。一丝带着委屈、受伤的饮泣。可当他试图开口时，唇间吐出的却依旧是令人窒息的死寂。

“糟糕日吗？”Steve的声音打破了他脑中的浓雾，他的手指轻揉着他的脚踝。

听罢，他闭紧了双眼，半天才点了下头。没有哪一天是不糟糕的，只是今天的那种糟糕有着深入骨髓的沉重。这段时间，他已学会了为糟糕的程度分类。

有些时候情况不那么坏。他最喜欢那种时候，周围的一切看起来都明丽鲜活许多，而他也不会觉得头疼欲裂、晕眩难耐。

只可惜今天不是那样。

“抱歉。那我去给你拿早餐和药，好吗？”

Steve于是起身离开，Bucky顿时觉得心里空落落的。他一定是走神了，因为Steve突地又来到了他的身边，正扶着他坐起身来并把枕头垫在他背后。这个行为带给Bucky的感觉既陌生又熟悉，以至于他有那么一瞬间的晃神，恍惚间仿佛能感到温热的手指轻触他的额头，随之而来的还有一股肉桂的馨香。

Steve将一杯思慕雪递了过来，Bucky接在手里机械地喝着。喝完这个，就该吃药了，Steve早已把各色的药盒整齐的摆放在了床头柜上。一种药就一口水，然后他就会仰起头张开嘴让Steve看他把所有的药物都乖乖吃了下去。

 _这都是什么药？_ 他每一次都会询问确认，而Steve也每次都不厌其烦地对他细心说明。

“这些是止疼的，”Steve逐一指着药盒上标注着的星期几的字样说道。“这个是抗痉挛药，这些是治头疼的，还有这个是抗抑郁的。”

那些药片看起来大同小异。Steve的声音也一如既往地平稳而轻柔。Bucky喜欢Steve的声音，那声音就如同草莓思慕雪或柔软的毛毯般甜美温暖。他情愿永远被Steve的声音环抱其中。也许那样的话，他就不会再有糟糕的日子了吧。

“有个人想见见你，”Steve坐回床沿上说道，“如果你愿意的话。”

_谁？_

“他是…复仇者的成员。跟我一样。他也是打坏人的。”

Bucky听了，将手按在自己胸前。 _我_ 。

Steve的脸色立刻变了，神情也垮了下来。“你不是坏人，Buck。九头蛇才是真正的坏人。”

_好的。_

实在没必要为这种事争论不休。

“总之，”Steve继续说道，“他很久以前在一次事故中丧失了听力，所以他也会手语。我觉得你会喜欢他的。”

 _好的，_ Bucky比划道。

于是他现在便裹着几条毯子坐在沙发上，看着身旁坐着的那个发色黄褐，一条腿打着石膏，而且全身上下到处贴着创可贴的男子热络地打着手语。

 _Hi，我叫C-L-I-N-T。我名字的特殊手势是_ –Clint在自己的眼旁打了一个字母‘h’。 _我叫鹰-眼。因为我射箭射的特别准_ 。他说着特意比划了一个射箭的姿势。 _人不可貌相哦_ 。

Bucky虽然还没明白每一个手势的意思，或者对方的言下之意，但Clint打出的手语他却能大致看懂。这让他觉得…心情好了一些，并暗自庆幸自己不是唯一一个得用手语才能沟通的人。

 _我叫B-U-C-K-Y_ ，他比划道， _我的美式手语还不是很熟练_ 。

 _怎么可能嘛？你做得很好呀，_ Clint一脸诚挚的安慰他。他身上的某种特质让Bucky觉得放松。 _我花了好多年才像现在这么熟练的。你才花了几周吧？就练成像现在这个程度了_ 。

Bucky耸了耸肩，被对方夸奖得有些不好意思了。 _Steve和Sam教了我很多_ 。

_他们俩都是很不错的人。你信任他们吗？_

Bucky被这个突如其来的问题问得有些不知所措。他不由得皱眉斜睨着Clint，心下暗自揣摩着对方的动机。Clint则好整以暇地回望着他。

Bucky于是犹豫地点了点头。

Clint露出了一抹微笑。 _嘿，那很好啊。要知道小-娜可是花了整整一年才开始信任我的。你现在是有-组-织的人了。被-洗-脑-的-杀-手-俱-乐-部_ 。

_什么？_

Clint在沙发上换了个坐姿，缓缓吐了口气。 _听我给你讲_ 。

Bucky于是洗耳恭听。

 

* * *

 

  
“那个，”Steve边说边用手指在自己的咖啡杯边沿画圈圈。“Clint和Bucky看来处的不错。”

“是啊，”小娜的素颜上扬起一抹浅笑，她的发型又变回短而卷曲了。“我也觉得他们应该合得来。”

“你要去见见他吗？”

小娜斟酌了片刻才开口，眼神也跟着变得戒备起来。“我觉得还是不见为好。”

“好吧。”Steve呷了口咖啡，他明白小娜这么做肯定有她的苦衷。“你这次回来能呆多久？”

“呆不了多久，主要就是为了送Clint回来。”

“九头蛇那边有什么消息吗？”

她听了耸耸肩，“Fury已经在着手处理了。飞天航母坠落以后，他们见势不妙便作鸟兽散了。现在他们已经成不了什么气候了。”

“那就好。”Steve愤愤地咬紧了牙关。“本来不该让他们有机会发展到这个地步的。”

“这不是你的错，Steve。”

Steve重重吐了口气，“也不是你的错。”他意有所指的说。

Natasha听了登时一抖，Steve看出自己的话说到了她的痛处。他于是伸出手去，稍稍犹豫了片刻待Natasha首肯了，才将她的手握进掌心轻轻捏了捏。

“你是个好人。”他说，“前不久有人跟我说，我们再也回不到过去了，所以现在我们只能尽力而为，但有时候我们能唯一能做的就只有从头再来。”

“从头再来啊？”她说着露出一丝苦笑。“我已经试过一次了，可惜不知道结果如何。”

“可你现在不是已经站在这里了吗？再说了，你还有我，还有Clint呢。”他说道。“我们加入九头蛇的那一天才算是世界末日呢。”

“那Barnes呢？他有你陪着喽？”她的神情写满了戒备。

Steve不禁暗自琢磨，若是在她刚刚从克格勃叛逃过来，仍处在摆脱所有设置的时候遇见她会是怎样一番情境。像个人型机器一般，用凶暴与疑心的表象掩盖内心的摇摇欲坠。他明白她话里的意思。

“对，”他抬眼望向她，语气坚定。“有我陪着他。”

天呐，她估计想象不到这句话究竟有多么诚挚。

 

* * *

 

  
“你觉得Clint怎么样？”Steve一边看着Bucky小口喝着汤一边开口问道。

 _我喜欢他，_ Bucky把勺子放下用手语说道。 _他说他…被-洗-过-脑？_

“他跟你说过Loki的事了？”Steve猜测道。

Bucky点了点头。 _情况不一样_ ，但是…他耸了耸肩，又舀起一勺汤送进嘴里，勺子碰到碗边发出一声脆响。 _他的朋友。和我更像_ 。

对于Clint向Bucky提及他和小娜的经历这件事Steve其实并不觉得意外，他那么做是为了让他知道并非只有他一人经受过洗脑。若Bucky开始意识到自己在那种情况下的所作所为时，这种意识或多或少会有所助益。他已为自己那个时候对Steve和Sam暴力相向而感到十分歉疚了，但真正令人无法承受的负罪感却还在后面呢。Steve实在不敢想象对方在想起过往时会愧疚成什么样。

“是啊，”他小心地组织着自己的语言。“其实还有很多人…像你一样。除了九头蛇，这世上还有很多坏人存在。被人…操控，诱骗…谁都可能深受其害。所以虽然你做了那许多的坏事，可那都不能怪你。”

Bucky听了眉头深锁，双唇紧抿。 _Clint也这么说_ 。

“他说的没错。”

_我不明白。_

“你哪里不明白？”

然而Bucky却没有回应，Steve几乎能看到对方飞快地封锁住了内心，他不仅立刻就变得面无表情，双肩也跟着缩了起来。

“Buck，”他于是追问，“你什么都可以跟我说的。我只想弄明白你的意思。”

Bucky却蜷起了身子，眼中流露出惶恐之色，呼吸也变得急促起来。Steve搞不清楚这一次是什么促使他惊恐了起来，但他倒也不是头一次遇到这种情况了。因为有时候，Bucky莫名其妙地就会…惊惧发作。

“好吧，”Steve赶忙出言安慰，不再咄咄逼人。“好吧，你不想说也没关系的。咱们就这么坐着好了，行吗？”

这句话却仿佛打开了一个开关一般，Bucky骤然间便从惊恐万状变得怒不可遏，挥起金属拳头猛然砸在了餐桌上，将汤碗震翻在地。Bucky猛地站起身，金属手臂喳喳作响了片刻后便无力地垂落在了他的身侧，见状，他回过身去，一边张口无声地怒吼着，一边愤然用右手猛烈地捶打着墙壁，击打了数下后，整个人便颓然垮了下去，瘫坐在地哭泣起来。

Steve呆愣地站在那里看着Bucky不停地颤抖抽泣，他这时才意识到，这是他第一次见到他哭。

“Buck？”他轻声问，缓缓来在他身旁蹲下，一只手抚上他的右肩。Bucky抽噎一声，迎着他的手靠了过去，Steve见状立刻开始上下轻抚他的脊背，心中暗想， _哦，这就好了_ 。

 

* * *

 

  
“醒醒喽，”Sam边说边轻轻敲了敲卧室门。

Bucky下意识地拉过毯子蒙住头，但随即意识到这是违抗指令，整个人不由得定在了原地。他于是又把头探了出来，抬眼望向了Sam。

“早饭在厨房里，”Sam说着已转过身去。“Clint来了，我也不知道是怎么回事。总之你准备好了就出来吧。”

Bucky做了好几个深呼吸才总算让跳的飞快的心平静下来，从床上起来，一阵剧烈的头痛让他忍不住闭起了眼睛。他拖着脚步走进厨房，却见Clint半趴在餐桌上抱了个杯子喝着什么，一旁的Sam则将绿色的蔬果泥倒进了一个玻璃杯里。空气中弥漫着的气味闻起来很醇厚…也很熟悉，他边想边坐到自己惯常的座位上。

 _早上好_ ，Clint打着哈欠用一只手比划道。Bucky闻了闻周遭的气味，瞟了一眼对方杯里黑褐色的液体，他的大脑则很给力的告诉他那是 _咖啡_ 。他怎么会把 _咖啡_ 给忘了呢？他不禁暗自奇怪。

见他目不转睛的盯着，Clint于是把咖啡杯往他面前推了推。“要喝点儿吗？”

“啊啊，”Sam立刻出声制止，Bucky闻声就如同被烫到了一般急忙躲了开去。“饮食清单上可没有这一项啊。”他说着指了指冰箱门上贴着的那份饮食清单。

Bucky低下头去盯着桌面，努力平复自己的呼吸。 _没关系的，你很安全，_ 他暗暗自语。 _Sam没有生气，他是不会伤害你的…对吗？_

“Bucky。”Sam的声音将他从纷乱的思绪中拉了回来，他惶恐的抬起头，望向Sam手中拿着的不同颜色的吸管。“想要蓝的还是白的？”

他们时不时就会这么做，逼着他在一些小事上做出选择，而且好像根本没有所谓的正确选项。他们就只是…想让他自己做选择而已。这着实令人很费解。

他于是思忖起来。蓝色很…好看。就像Steve的眼眸，或者天空一样。而白色…则很苍白。虚无。像雪一样。

他用手比出一个字母‘b’，然后转动小臂打出了手语。 _蓝色_ 。

Sam不置可否的点了点头，将吸管放进了果蔬泥里，然后将杯子沿着桌面滑了过去。“给你。”

这是每日例行的常规。他于是坐下来一边用不紧不慢的速度喝着果蔬泥，一边用眼角的余光注意着Clint的一举一动。Clint除了中间起身又续了一杯咖啡以外便瘫坐在椅子里不动窝。Bucky也不清楚他为什么会跑来，也许是为了防备他突然发作，好给Sam提供战术支援吧。不过他倒…并不在意对方的存在。Clint肯定不是那种 _牲畜无害_ 的人–Bucky看得出他实际上身经百战、功夫了得–可他却有一种不同寻常的谦和且稳重的气质。他给人的印象是即便Bucky盛怒之下将整个咖啡壶摔个粉碎，他也只会说一句 _哦，别啊_ 。这种感觉着实让人感到很平静。

喝完果蔬泥就到了吃药的时间。所有当天要用的药盒都整齐地排列在桌上。

 _这些是什么药？_ 他问道，Sam则耐心解答，他就着水一一将药丸服下，然后张开嘴让Sam看他已经服下了药物。Sam将药盒收起，以便在他离开时顺便带走。Bucky来到水池边按着他们教他的那样冲洗了一下自己用过的杯子，然后放进了洗碗机里。另一边，Clint则又灌了一杯咖啡。

今天他觉得自己魂不守舍的。他的眼睛不停的查看着四周的窗户、电梯，脑子里不自觉地进行着各种计算。如果他愿意的话，他大概能够逃出去。大概能。那个人工智能管家是一个未知的变数，但Sam和Clint的威胁级别是最低的。Steve今天不当值，所以他不在。Bucky虽不知道对方不当值的时候都干些什么，但既然他不在这里，那么他成功逃脱的几率也就最高。

可他为什么不逃跑呢？他应该逃吗？他想要逃离的又是什么呢？

他现在已经搞不清楚了。九头蛇也好，这里的人也好——所有的一切都在他脑中纠结成了一团乱麻。九头蛇不仅 _操纵_ 了他。九头蛇还 _诱骗_ 他作恶。九头蛇才是坏人。可是， _可是_ 。他的大脑不仅对这些事实视而不见，甚至还拒绝接受。他 _无法接受_ 。这些事实虽然他都知道，可他就是 _不能接受_ 。Clint谈起过…被洗脑的事，谈到过那种受制于人毫无把控的感觉，谈到过他的朋友从小就被培养成了杀手，也向Bucky一样受过精神控制，他…他以为自己能够理解，可他 _理解不了_ ，至少不能完全理解。这一切都太令人不堪重负了，只要他一想这些事情，他的脑子就会嗡嗡作响，头疼欲裂，晕眩迷糊，有的时候他甚至会因此呕吐起来。

“Bucky。”

他呆愣的眨了眨眼，回过神来。周围看起来没什么变化，看来他并没有走神多久。Sam正若有所思的看着他。

“你还是去洗个澡换换衣服吧，”他的语气一如往常那样，听上去既不像是命令，也不算是建议。“今天还有个人想见见你。他们想跟你谈谈你机械臂的事。”

到目前为止，他见到的那些人都很和善。他们既不会随意碰他，也没有伤害他。Claire总会让他隐约回忆起香料和花草的气息，令他不时心头抽紧。Pria则总是问Bucky关于他脑袋的问题，然后给他开一些很有疗效的药物，并且告诉他，就算他记不起事情、走神走上几个小时或者喜怒无常都没有关系。她告诉他他患有脑损伤，可这并不是他的错。他已经有很长一段时间没向他们建议对他使用那把椅子了。他觉得自己其实并不想用那把椅子，不想再用了。虽然他极力否认，但在内心深处，他觉得自己从来就不想用那把椅子。

可是那些人都很和善，而且决定权也不再他手里，于是他点了点头，回屋去洗澡，当热烫的洗澡水洒在他身上时，他下意识的屏住呼吸，努力压制着心头想要放松和想要惊惶这两种念头的激烈焦灼。热热的洗澡水很舒服，也能缓解他肩膀和脊背的疼痛，可当水流过他的脸颊时却会勾起被惩罚的记忆，以及他睡梦中一些模糊不清的感官记忆，所以不管他如何尝试，却依旧克制不住的心跳加速。

挑选衣服则更是困难重重，因为可选的东西太多了，而且他也根本不知道每天该怎么穿。还好，衣服的样式都差不多，几乎全是宽松的裤子和简单的上衣，于是他闭上眼睛随便抓了两件。到目前为止，其他人从不对他的衣着品头论足，所以也就是说随便他穿什么都可以。在九头蛇的时候，从来都是那些人上手给他着装，所以他根本没得选，不过他知道他从来都是自己挑选武器的。可这一点合情合理，因为他技艺高超，而且深谙各种武器，所以他可以根据任务的需要自行挑选趁手的武器。

可那是以前。 _以前_ 。

现在已经不再有任务了。他们说以后都不会再有任务了。这不但不太可能，而且非常的… _愚蠢_ ，他是世界最强的刺客。就这样荒废掉了他的一身本领和天赋，简直太荒谬了。他们最终一定会再度启用他的，只不过到时他们应该会用比较委婉的方式提起此事而已。这只是时间问题罢了，等他们治好了他的脑损伤和其他的那些伤病，他们绝对会再度启用他的。毕竟是他们把他从九头蛇手中救了出来，这是他亏欠他们的。

还不待头发干透，他便出了卧室，跟着Sam和Clint来到了审讯室里。Steve也在，这不禁令他平静了许多，Steve也如往常一般，在给Bucky的双腿上镣铐时一脸歉疚。不过Bucky却能理解他们捆绑他的原因——他喜怒无常，情绪不稳定。这么做是出于安全考虑。

随即，一个黑发的矮个年轻男子轻快地走了进来。他自我介绍说他叫Ari，说话的时候动不动就会比手画脚的，只是他不懂手语。

“我一直在研究关于你机械臂的所有资料，”他说，“我想这东西一定总是让你觉得不舒服，对吧？”

Bucky不明所以的看着他。那只胳膊确实总是疼，可从一开始就是这样的啊。而且这种事以前从没有人在意过。再说这也不影响他的正常功能，就只是觉得疼罢了。

“你能用从零到十的方式描述你的疼痛程度吗？零表示一点也不疼，十表示疼得无法忍受。”

这虽然不是对功能性进行评估，但也差不太多吧。另外，他服用的药物也缓解了很大的痛楚。

他竖起了两根手指。

Ari见状踌躇地咬起了嘴唇，继而皱起双眉点了点头。“好的…我看还是把这个二级的疼痛当做，嗯，参考值好了。服用止疼药对你有帮助吗？”

他点了点头。

“很好。不过鉴于你已经服用了很多止痛的药物，还觉得很疼就不是好事了。那条手臂对你肩膀上相邻的组织造成了很大的伤害，而且它的重量也在拉扯你的脊柱。我觉得我们没法把它移除掉，至少在现阶段还不行，但我们能想办法帮你缓解疼痛。办法之一就是锻炼肌肉，以此来分担手臂的重量。我这里还有些运动能够减轻你关节处的红肿。我说的你能听懂吧？”

Bucky点点头。看来他们是想让他保持体能状态，提高运动量。这就说得通了。

“非常好。我同时建议用热敷包，这对缓解肌肉僵硬和酸痛都很有效。我有个朋友是位理疗师，她可以在运动方面帮到你。你愿意吗？”

看来对方希望他会同意，他于是点了点头。反正是要让他恢复功能状态，多一个人也无所谓的。

理疗师是一个壮硕的短发女子，眼神锐利而专注，两只胳膊上爬满了纹身。她的第一次治疗只是为了观察他，观察他走路的姿态，还有他肩膀的活动范围。她在触碰他之前都会提前请示，与她简洁直接的话语相比，她的触摸显得格外温柔，她握着他的手臂左屈右伸，又沿着他的脊椎一路探按，并让他告知他的疼痛程度。她的手熨帖在他肌肤上的感觉，稍微缓解了他心中的惊恐不安和想要将敌手打倒在地的冲动。与此同时，她的触碰却也与从前的那些医生一样，不带一丝情感，而且按得他好疼，然而她似乎并不想给他造成不必要的痛楚。所以他努力让自己站着不动，不时因她的触碰而发出些微的颤抖，同时放空自己的思绪。

按时进行训练、服从命令，这些倒都是他早已熟谙的。他的身体只是一台机器，一件工具，他可以随意驱使。虽然这几周的故障和缺乏锻炼令他变得虚弱，可他知道他很快就能恢复战斗状态。这一切，是他所熟知的。这一切，也是他擅长的。他顺从地跑步、做伸展运动和各种锻炼项目，而当Ira对他说 _好样的_ 时，他心中却感到莫名的安慰。

这之后又来了另外一个女子，她来不是为了让他恢复功能，而只是要和他谈话而已。她说她是位心理专家，他有什么话都可以跟她说。她说除了JARVIS在监控他们以外，没有别人能听到或看到他们的交谈，可他不明白这是为什么。她于是告诉他这是为了隐私，所有的谈话内容都是保密的。虽然他还是不明白，可他还是装作会意的点了头。

她懂得手语，能流利清晰地打出各种手势，而她那双犀利的眼睛则时时地观察着他。她问他对一些事情的感受，他则回答他不知道。她说没关系的。

对于很多事情她都表示没有关系的。当她给他看了一张描述了各种情绪的列表时，他只能辨别出恐惧和愤怒，她于是告诉他没关系的。她问他为什么感到愤怒，他却说不上来，他就只是感到很愤怒。对此她同样说没关系的。

 _对九头蛇感到愤怒也没关系的。_ 她告诉他，可他却不知道自己是不是如她所说的那样。他认为他们是坏人，而他已决定要重新做回Bucky，并且与Sam和Steve站在同一战线上了，可他却并不知道自己到底是不是对九头蛇感到愤怒。他就只是…感到很愤怒。而且总是很愤怒。他说不清原因。Sam和Steve也都告诉他就算是感到愤怒也没关系。

他搞不懂为什么一切明明很不对劲的时候，所有人却总告诉他说没关系的。

 _我伤害了别人，_ 在心理专家问他他梦到了些什么的时候，他如此回答。

_那你对此有什么感觉？_

_我不知道_ ，他回答道。他只觉胸口抽紧。他不禁联想起伤害Steve，还有伤害Sam时的情景，那种感觉随即便加深了许多。他想：我若是杀了他们呢。他想：我杀过别人的。他想：杀过很多像Sam和Steve一样的人。他想，他想…

 _很坏_ ，他用颤抖的手比划道。他感觉自己快要吐了。 _很坏_ 。

她于是把那张画满情绪的列表推到了他面前。“说得详细点。”她说道。

他颤抖了起来，控制不住的颤抖，他努力想抬头去看那个表格，可视线已变得一片模糊。

 _我不知道，_ 他比划道。然后便哭泣了起来。

“没关系的。”Jo平静地说道，可事情根本不是那样的，一点也不好。

也许从始至终就不曾好过。


End file.
